Odd Hacker
by ayetvshows
Summary: Skye is found in a lab by the Avengers and they soon find out she's not a normal girl. A story about how Skye become part of that crazy family.(My first time writing, not sure it's good). Let me know what you think. Kinda AU. Rated T because I'm not sure what's going to happen.
1. Chapter 1

Skye's POV

I woke up in my room in the lab, I looked around and everything was in place just like it was before I went to bed. "_Just another morning" _I thought for a moment but then I looked out the window and saw the dark sky filled with stars. "_Why am I wake_?" Then I heard a crashing sound and decided to check for myself.

I opened the door and almost got hit by one of the doctors running in the hall, I could hear people fighting from where the doctor came from so I ran inside to see if anyone needed help. Once I got there I saw a redhead woman throwing knives and fighting against the guards while a blond guy shot arrows at random people. Thinking they were intruders I used my powers and hacked into the facility's system and activated the security system, seconds later more guards with guns came in and started shooting the intruders.

"Stark! You said you'd already turned that damn thing of" The blond guy said. In a couple of seconds a guy in a metal suit came into the room and started shooting the guards with some kind of laser.

"I did" Metal guy said. "Someone must have turned back on"

"How? We're in the computer room and the only people here are either dead or shooting" Redhead answered. She scanned her eyes trough the room until they landed on me. "Who are you?" She asked, her face held some sort of confusion "_Must be wondering why I'm not attacking them"._

"Who are you?" I asked in return.

"We asked first" Metal guy said.

"Don't care, you're the ones invading" I replied.

"She's got a point" Blond one said. Out the corner of my eye I saw Redhead throw a guy on the floor and look at me.

"We don't have time for this" She said, pointing a gun at me. She pulled the trigger and I felt pain on my shoulder, looking up I realized she had shot a sedative but before I could say anything darkness overcame.

When I woke again I was in a unfamiliar room, one that looked like the lab. I got up and unhooked the wires in my arm before scanning the room from a quick exit. Finding only the door and the vents I decided to try the vents because it would be more discrete. I mentally hacked into what I now know to be SHIELD and found information to where should I go to leave this place but before I could put my plan into action Redhead and Blond guy along with a almost bold guy came into the room.

"Hi, how are you?" Almost bold guy asked taking the chair beside m bed and siting, the other ones stood by the door. Wanting to know more about who was keeping me here I hacked into SHIELD once again and got some info before looking at them.

"Phillip Coulson, Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff" I said, griming at Barton's and Coulson's confused looks, Natasha looked at me like she wanted to kill me.

"How do you know our names?" Barton asked, sharing a look with Coulson.

"Ah, you know, you're famous out there" I said with a little smirk that faded in seconds when Natasha decided to grab me by the collar of the shirt and push me against the wall.

"How do you know our names?" She hissed. I gave my innocent smile.

"Romanoff, put her down" Coulson said. "_Thanks" _I thought. "Now" She did as told and I went to sit in the bed.

"Now, you better start talking" Barton said.


	2. Chapter 2

Skye's POV

Ignoring Barton I decided to check the outside world so I tapped the electrical waves, I started moving them while the agents in my room only watched after what seemed like hours Coulson spoke.

"What are you doing?" He asked. I sighed and looked at him while playing with my waves.

"Look, you may not believe this but I can see electrical waves, so when they appear I can move them until I find something of my interest" I said looking at the video of Hulk smashing the aliens in New York.

"You really want us to believe that?" Barton asked. I ignored him for a moment until I found the video of him shooting an arrow trough some aliens head.

"Well, right now I'm looking at you in a weird gear shooting arrows at creep aliens" I said smirking "And I can see through the waves that someone called Nick Fury is calling Coulson… for the third time" I said giggling when Coulson face turned into a mix of shock and confusion before taking his phone out his pocket and leaving the room.

"What else can you do?" Natasha asked.

"I can hack anything using my mind, I can learn things faster than normal people and I can learn new things by watching people" I told her "Can I leave now? I'm bored" I asked after a while. Barton opened his mouth to say something but Coulson came back.

"Yes, you'll be staying with Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff in the Avengers Tower" He said, smiling.

"What? Why? I can't stay with them" I said quickly.

"Why not?" Coulson asked.

"I don't trust them, Natasha looks like she's ready to kill me and they are way too boring" I replied.

"Don't worry there'll be other people at the Tower and Natasha can't kill you" Coulson said. Barton and Natasha watched quietly our conversation.

"Fine but I'm leaving now" I put my hand towards him "Keys?"

"Uh no, how old are you anyway?" Barton asked getting the keys from Coulson, I scowled him.

"I'm 19, I can drive" She replied clearly annoyed.

"You don't know where to go" Barton said. "_Can't he just give me the goddamn keys?" _I thought angrily.

"Ugh, you forgot I can see the goddamn Google in front of me" I said quite angry "Never mind, I'll wait for you outside" I said leaving the room and heading to the parking lot

-Later- (in the car)

"You should have taken the right" I said from the backseat checking traffic cams trough my waves. Natasha's head snapped at me.

"Don't you ever get tired of your own voice?" She asked angrily.

"Nope" I said griming. "Don't worry, you get used to it"

"How do people be around you without killing themselves?" Barton said without taking his eyes of the streets. My smile faded and I looked down.

"I don't know, you're the first people besides my doctors that ever talked to me" I said looking out the window, if they cared they sure as hell didn't show. "Tell whoever is texting you we'll be there in five minutes" I said without looking from the window.

-Later-

"_Wow"_ I thought entering the Tower. First things first I hacked the system and found out they had AI called Jarvis, there were five people in the floor we stopped and they were waiting for us in the living room.

"Hey Jarvis" I said stepping out the elevator. Everyone looked at me puzzled.

"Hello Miss...?" Jarvis voice echoed through the floor.

"Skye" I said, realizing it was the first time someone asked me name.

"Well, hello Miss Skye" Jarvis said. Everyone stayed still so I went to the kitchen and open the fridge.

"Got any orange juice?" I asked a blond muscular guy who was sitting in front of me. He looked at me confused and I arched a brow. "You know what orange juice is, right?" I asked mockingly.

"Second shelf" A woman with an almost orange hair said watching me.

"Thanks" I got the bottle and started drinking from it. When I finished I put the bottle in the sink and turned to the people in the room, they're still watching me. "Can you stop? It's creepy" I said matter-of-factly. A skinny guy with a blue light coming out of his chest walked towards me.

"How did you know about Jarvis?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine, what about you?" I asked mockingly.

"How did you know about him?" Skinny asked again.

"I hacked him" I replied. It took a second but everyone but Natasha, Barton and some guy wearing a cape started laughing. I looked confused so some guy with glasses explained.

"Sorry, it's impossible to hack Jarvis" Glasses told me. "And I'm Bruce Banner, nice to meet you" So I hacked into the government files and did a background check on this Banner guy.

"Wow, smart guy" I said once I finished looking, he looked at me confused. "Sorry, I was checking you to see if you were dangerous" I said calmly.

"How?" He asked still confused.

"Oh, forgot to mention" I pointed to my head "This, can hack anything" They looked amazed.


	3. Chapter 3

Skye's POV

"How?" Blond guy asked.

"I don't know, I just do" I answered tiredly. I turned to Natasha "Can I sleep now?" She opened her mouth to answer but Skinny beat her to it.

"Hold on, you can't just say you're the next Braniac and then go to bed!" Skinny said. I scowled him and made my way to the couch. _"Since I can't sleep I may as well train" _I thought, turning my waves on and moving them. _"There must be a gym here"_

"What are you doing?" Skinny asked.

"What's your name?" I asked ignoring his question. He looked surprised for a moment.

"Tony Stark, the woman over there is Pepper, the blond guy with the cape is Thor, the other blond guy is Steve Rogers and you've met Banner' He said pointing at each person but I wasn't looking because I was checking him too.

"Well, Mr. Stark to answer your question I was playing with the electrical waves" I said without looking at him. Through my waves I hacked Jarvis again and found out they had a training room. I jumped and ran without a second thought.

-Gym/training room-

The moment I went through the door I started taking my jacket off, without it you could clearly see the scars in my arms which were many. I've been training since I was born so after a while I got used to it.

"Oh my god" Someone said from behind me. When I turned I realized everyone followed me, which was annoying to say at least.

"Why did you follow me?" I asked a little annoyed. "I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself"

"Clearly not" Barton said pointing at my arms, my scars. I looked at him confused.

"What? Relax Barton" I said. "These" I pointed to my scars. "Are from training" I saw Natasha and Barton visible tense, she took a step towards me.

"What do you mean by training?" Natasha asked, I could see how hard it was for her to keep her cool so I answered seriously.

"Everything, I had to learn how to fight, hack and control the waves at the same time" I said. I was used to it. Apparently I said something wrong because Natasha got an almost worried look in her face so I decided to check her file again and I found a piece of the text that said that Natasha had been trained since she was little, forced to fight and kill men so they wouldn't kill her. After encrypting that file so that no one but me could read I looked at her and said.

"They didn't forced me to do anything" She looked at me confused. "Every day I would wake up and go to the lab, only the doctor spoke to me, I went through a couple of exams and then I would go to the training room with my doctor. I fought every day and I liked it. My opponents didn't talk to me but they fought like they wanted to kill me and that actually made me more focused. I did that every day since I was 4 and they never forced me into fighting" I finished. I could tell that what I shared with them was a bit much but Natasha seemed better so with a quick "Excuse me" I left the gym and follow Jarvis directions to my new room.

AN: Hey guys,

this is my first time writing so if you tell me what you think I would appreciate. Thanks for reading and I may post/update again by tomorrow night.


	4. Chapter 4

Third Person's POV

-Next morning-

Skye was sleeping in her room while the Avengers and Pepper ate breakfast, when they finished they started talking about the events of the previous night.

"What's her story?" Steve asked the archer and the spy. They looked at each other and Clint spoke.

"We don't know" He said. Tony looked up from his pancakes.

"Oh, come on, you're mater assassins and Red can make a grown man ask for his mom, how did you spend 20 minutes in a car without founding anything about her?" He asked clearly confused.

"She didn't say anything about her life" Natasha replied. "The first time she talked about her previous home was last night" She said before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Which gets us back to the why, why did she say that?" Banner asked.

"I think it was because of Natasha" Pepper said, looking at the assassin. "You were clearly disturbed because of her scars, she wanted to make you feel better"

"Why?" Natasha asked. "It's not like we've been gossiping and watching TV shows since she got here"

"Maybe you reminded her of her mother" Thor said with the mouth full of pop tarts.

"Never had any" Skye said walking towards the kitchen, she was wearing a t-shirt and shorts that were so short that made Steve blush. "Morning"

"Morning" They replied. Natasha looked at the young woman's shorts for a moment before speaking.

"Where did you found those" They looked familiar to her.

"Your closet, the shirt too" She said from her spot beside the fridge. Everyone but the assassins looked at her worriedly, Clint looked amused and Natasha looked deadly.

"How did you get into my room?" She asked trough her teeth, Skye smiled.

"I asked J to let me in, right J?" Skye said looking up.

"Yes, Skye asked to get into your room Miss Romanoff because she didn't have other clothes with her and wanted to take a bath" The British voice replied.

"See? I didn't hack your room door." Skye said, Natasha got out of her chair and stood in front of the younger woman.

"Don't. You. Ever. Go. Into. My. Room. Again." She hissed, Skye at Natasha's face and to everyone surprise she had a smirk on her face.

"No worries, Tasha, I won't" She looked at Banner and Pepper. "I'm going shopping today, I'll be back by eleven and I got Stark's credit card from his wallet" They smiled at her and nodded before looking at Tony who scowled her. She went towards the elevator before someone got her arm. It was Clint.

"Sup, Barton" She said annoyed. "Could ya' let go of my arm?" He did.

"You're not going alone"

"Yes, I am"

"Look, SHIELD wants to keep an eye on you so you can't go alone" He said seriously.

"Fine" She didn't sound happy. "Can I pick?" He nodded.

"Hum….. Stark and Tasha" Skye said griming.

"Why?" Natasha asked clearly pissed. Skye looked at Tony and he grimed too.

"Because it'll be fun" They said at the same time which seemed to get Natasha even angrier.

"Oh my god, Tony, are you sure she's not your lost daughter?" Pepper asked jokily. Skye laughed along with everyone but Natasha who looked ready to kill. We headed to the elevator before she remembered something so she went in the living room and got what she believed was Natasha's jacket and put it on.

"What's the jacket for?" Tony asked once they were in the elevator, Natasha was glaring at her.

"Can't let normal people see my scars" She said matter-of-fact, Natasha's face changed into understanding before the elevator opened again, they got into the car and headed towards the mall.

-3 hours later-

"Honey, I'm home!" Skye shouted from the leaving room. She spent the morning buying a lot of thing with Tony and Natasha and she enjoyed every minute of it. They spent 3 hours just buying stuff and having fun. Natasha would never admit but she actually liked the young women, she was creative and fun to be around. Tony for the first time saw the redhead assassin laughing which made his respect for the brunette grow slightly. Skye got out of her jacket and follow the hallways to the gym, where she knew there would be people, with Tony and Natasha behind her.

When they got there Steve and Clint were sparing while Thor watched in amusement. Skye jumped from his back and launched her legs around Clint's neck, she made him turn his back Steve before untying her legs from him and kicking Steve in the legs making him fall. She moved her legs from one side to another making Clint lose his balance before he fell on top of Steve. It was silent for a moment, she turned and saw that Tony and Thor's jaws had dropped and Natasha looking amused.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen" She pointed to the two men lying on the floor "It's how it's done." She said smirking.


	5. Chapter 5

Third Person's POV

There was a moment of silence before Tony burst out laughing, Steve and Clint got up and glared at him while Natasha studied Skye with an amused look in her face. Tony looked up and wiped fake tears out his eyes before looking at the glaring men.

"Oh, come on, you just got your ass kicked by a teenager" He ignored Skye's 'I'm nineteen' comment. "Even Red is impressed" He pointing to the assassin.

"How did you do that?" Steve asked.

"Simple" She said tapping the waves. "I calculated you're height and weight, than I made a route so that I had territorial advance after that all I had to do was found weak spots and program my movements" She said now looking directly at the men in front of her. "Don't feel bad about losing, I had to download Natasha's abilities to do half what I did"

"What do you mean by 'downloading abilities'?" Tony asked, Natasha had turned mute half way to her explanation.

"I'm like a super computer, I can remember everything I see, I can go online and get information and I can hack but that's not all. I learn things quicker than normal because of how a process everything so when I saw Natasha fighting that day her abilities were also recorded" She said laying on the mats.

"Impressive" Tony whispered. Natasha realized something and decided to speak up.

"That's why you were there, right?" Skye stood up from her position and nodded. Steve, Tony and Clint looked at the women confused.

"What? Why were you there?" Clint asked looking at Skye.

"They meant to use me as a weapon" She said looking down. "I can fight anyone because of the learning thing so they wanted me to infiltrate enemy bases and hack the system, which I could do from the door" To everyone's surprise Natasha went towards the younger woman and put her hand's in Skye's shoulders.

"Skye, look at me" She did. "No one is going to use you, I won't let it happen. If you use your powers, it'll be by choice." Natasha said. Skye looked like she was about to cry but she wiped her tears and looked away.

"Wow, Tasha, I didn't know I meant that much to you" Skye said jokily, trying to light up the mood.

"I'm hungry, let's go eat" She said before pulling Natasha arm and heading to the kitchen, leaving the three male avengers confused about what happened.

"Did Red just comfort someone?" Tony asked. "And she let Skye drag her to the kitchen, without punching her" He said amused.

"Why is Natasha being so understanding?" Steve wondered out loud.

"Maybe she can relate to the girl' Clint said thinking about the Red Room.

"Or her mother instincts are kicking in" Tony said, making Clint laugh and Steve smile. "Should we join the ladies?"

"Nah, I'm going to take a shower" Clint said.

"Yeah, me too" Steve said. They nodded at Tony and headed to their showers.

"Just me then" Tony said heading to the elevator.

"Sir, doctor Banner is requesting your presence in the lab" Jarvis said.

"Take me there, J"

-Meanwhile- Kitchen

Skye was eating ice cream in the kitchen with Natasha, who would casually take a spoon once a while.

"So, why did you do that?" Natasha looked at her confused "Why did you say you would protect me?"

"Because if it comes to that I will" She said taking a spoon of ice cream. "People used me because of my abilities a long time ago and I don't want to see that happening to you"

"Why? Why do you care? You don't even know me" Skye said looking down.

"I don't need to know you to know you're a good person" Skye looked up and smiled.

"Thank you" She said.

"Don't mention" Natasha said fighting a smile.

I want Skye and Natasha to have a sister relationship. Thanks for reading and for the reviews. Hope you like.


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on" Tony said pulling Skye's arm. "Kick Legolas' ass again, please"

"Tony, you know I can't. What would Fury think one of his best agents couldn't beat a 19 old girl" She replied tiredly. It's been a couple of day since she had beaten Steve and Clint in the gym and Tony wanted to see her do it again.

"Stark, let it go, she's tired" Natasha said without taking her eyes of the TV, she and Skye had been watching a movie before they were so rudely interrupt.

"Shut it, Natalie" The women glared at him. "Stop glaring at me, wonder twins" Skye smacked his arm. "Damn, Skye" He said rubbing his arm.

"I think you should give up" Clint said entering the living room and sitting beside Natasha. "We've got a mission" He watched her face fall.

"Now?" He nodded. "Ok" She got up and headed to her room to get her suit and weapons. Clint looked at Skye.

"You too" Her eyes widened. "If you want" He said smiling.

"Seriously? That's so cool" She smiled brightly. "I'm gonna change, be back soon"

Clint and Tony watched as she walked towards her room with a big smile on her face, then Clint looked at Tony and saw that his friend had a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry" Clint said. "We're going to infiltrate a base in Germany and hack into their systems, nothing else"

"I know she can take care of herself but she's so small" He said. "Take care of her, she's the annoying little kid of the group now, we can't let her go"

"She'll be fine" Clint said enjoying Stark's fatherly moment. "Nat's going to be there too and they're both ninjas, so, no worries" He said, not knowing if it was for Stark or himself. Tony nodded and went to work on his suits. Clint headed to his room got his bow and went back to the living room where Natasha was putting knives in her boots. They got ready in silence before Skye showed up.

"I'm ready" She said tying her hair wearing a gear similar to Natasha's.

"You're no coming" Natasha said without looking up from her gun. "I looked over the file, these people may be involved with HYDRA, it's too dangerous"

"I can take it" Skye said getting a look from Natasha. "Well, I'm going and you can't stop me" She said heading to the elevator.

"Damn, why is she so stubborn?" Natasha whispered but they were alone so Clint heard her.

"She spends a lot of her time with you" He said heading to the elevator laughing with Natasha following behind him.

"Jerk" He heard her say.

-Plane= Heading to Germany- 2 hours later

"Is Tasha mad at me?" Skye asked Clint who was sitting close to her, Natasha was closer to the pilot's seat since they got there. "She hasn't said a word to me since we left the Tower"

"She's worried" He replied. "You've never gone on a mission with us and she's worried something is going to happen to you" He looked at her and saw the look of confusion she was giving Natasha. "Talk to her, it'll make you feel better". Skye got up and headed towards Natasha who was cleaning one of her knives.

"Hey" Skye said. Natasha looked up.

"Hey" She went back to cleaning her knives.

"I'm sorry about how I acted at the Tower" She looked at Skye confused. "I didn't have anyone worrying about me before so I thought you didn't want me here because I could get in the way or something"

"I don't want you to get hurt" She said looking down.

"I won't" Skye replied. "Someone has to look out for you and Clinton, can't have you screwing things up" Skye said jokily, Natasha smiled.

"Don't call me that" Clint shouted.

"Shut it, Katniss" Skye shouted back.

"You've got Nat's fighting skills and Stark's humor, that's great" He said sarcastically.

"I'm the full package" She said and they started laughing.

Yo,

Thank you for reading and for the reviews

Hope you like it

Let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Germany- Enemy Base.

"What's the plan?" Skye asked while scanning the area with her eyes, they left the plane an hour ago and walked for forty minutes.

"Can you hack into the cameras?" Clint asked searching for guards. Skye gave him a 'you're kidding, right?' look before focusing on connect to the cameras.

"Got it, what do you want to know?" She asked again.

"Find the way to the computer room" Natasha said jumping off a tree. "And tell me how many guards are in the way"

"Give me a sec" They waited half a minute before she opened her eyes again. "Found it! We have 20 guards on the way to the computer room" She looked at them. "I can get there while you take care of the guards outside"

"Good idea, is your com on?" He asked turning his com on, Natasha did the same.

"Yeah but it's not like I need it, I could hack into yours anytime" Skye said heading to the base.

"This way you can't hung up if you feel the need to do something crazy" Natasha said into the com before kicking one of the guards in the face. She elbowed a guy who wanted to attack her from behind then did a back flip kicking the guy in the process.

"Damn" Skye muttered under her breath but the others heard her because of the com.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"Oh nothing, there was a guard in front of the computer room" She replied before hacking the door system and going towards a normal computer in the middle of the room. "I'm in" She started going through the files in her head before passing them to the hard drive, she didn't think it would have anything important to her until she saw. "Clint, Tasha, you need to leave, now!" She shouted through the coms.

"What? Why?" Clint asked.

"There's a bomb about to go off" She replied getting the hard drive and putting in one of the pockets in her vest. Natasha stopped for a moment before punching the last guard in the gut making him fall.

"We're not leaving without you" She said through the com.

"I'm right behind you, go!" Skye replied she was running through the hallways when one of the door suddenly closed. "Damn it!" She hacked the door but it took her a minute.

"Are you out yet?" Natasha asked, worry clear in her voice. She wanted to go back but she knew Clint would probable shoot her with she tried. They were up in the mountains you could see part of the base but it was too far to see if Skye had left.

"Yeah" She lied, she was running fast but the doors kept closing so she had to hack/open then.

"Skye" They said in unison.

'"Ok, I'm almost out" She saw the place she came in from. "I can see the entrance" She had just made out the door when the blast came and since she was closed it made her fall backwards. She heard someone shouting "Skye" through the coms but she couldn't focus because of the burning feeling on her skin. She saw a glimpse of red hair before she felt into darkness.

"I need medical assistance now!" Clint screamed into his com, Natasha was beside Skye and refused to move.

"Come on, Skye, wake up" She said touching the young woman's face, she had burns in her arms so Natasha didn't want to touch it and cause more pain. "Come on girl"

"Medic's on the way" Clint say from the other side of Skye, he was checking her pulse and making sure she was breathing. "Stark's gonna kill me" He said trying to lit up the mood.

"Why is she so stubborn?" Natasha asked without taking her eyes of Skye. "She didn't have to come, so why did she?" Now looking at him.

"Because she wanted to" He said matter-of-factly. "She looks up to you and fighting by your side may be the best thing in her life right now"

"Well, she's not going into field for at least a month now" The doctor said rushing over Skye. They left their places besides her kept the distance while a couple of doctors put her in the stretcher and headed to the plane a couple of feet away. The assassins got into the plane and the doctor signed for the pilot to take of before he started applying some liquid in Skye's burns. He looked at the worried assassin. "She's going to be fine, mostly of her burns aren't serious" He told them.

"Mostly? There's a serious one?" Clint asked alarmed.

"Don't worry Agent Barton, it's not bad and she should be fine in a couple of weeks" The doctor said before going back to examine Skye. Clint turned to Natasha.

"We should call the others" She kept staring at Skye, as though she would disappear any moment.

"Yeah" She replied, she didn't care about the others right now.

"Be back soon" He pulled his phone out his pocket and dialed Tony's number.

"Stark" He heard Tony say.

"It's Barton, there's been an accident" He paused for a moment. "And Skye got hurt"

Then hell broke loose.

Hey, I know I'm updating almost every day but that's because I'm gonna have to write less next week. I have this school project and it's going to take some of my time so don't be surprise if I don't update as much as I do now.

Thanks for reading and for the reviews,

Hope you like it and let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

Clint and Natasha were currently in Skye's hospital room watching her sleep. They got in New York without any problems and were told Skye would make full recovery. Clint looked at his watch, 4:00 am.

"I'm going to get some coffee" He said, Natasha nodded but didn't say anything.

"No need" A voice said from behind them.

"Stark" Clint said.

"Barton" Tony said handing him the coffee before making his way to Skye's bed. "Is she going to be ok?" He asked sitting on a chair beside her bed.

"Yeah, doctor said she should be fine in a couple of weeks as long as she doesn't move much" Clint replied.

"Like I'm going to let that happen" Natasha said taking a sip of her coffee.

"I agree with Red" Tony said. "She's on Tower arrest from now on" They heard a growl from the bed and in a flash Natasha was by her bedside. Skye moved a bit before opening her eyes, she looked fine but her eyes were blue and it was like she was processing information through them. She blinked a few times before the blue ceased and her brown orbs took its place.

"Sorry, I can usually control it" Skye said looking at them with a smile. "What's up?" She asked.

"What's up? Let me tell you "what's up" you got blow up by a freaking bomb" Natasha said a little angry.

"Oh" She said looking a little guilty. "Don't worry Tasha, I'll be outta here soon and then we can kick some asses together" She said jokily. That made Tony speak up.

"You ain't leaving the house for a long time, princess" Tony said half mockingly and half serious. "At least not until you're healed." They watched as she paused for a moment before she smiled again, this time brighter.

"OK" She said.

"That's it? No you can't do this or you can't make me do this?" Clint asked a little confused. Natasha realized something and smirked.

"How long does it take for you to heal?" She looked at Skye who smirked at the question.

"I'll be fine by the weekend" It was Tuesday.

"What?" Tony and Clint asked in unison. Skye rolled her eyes.

"You guys never learn, I'm like a super computer and when there's a virus in a super computer he hunts it down and destroys faster than the average computer so my body can heal faster than an average person.

"What about your eyes? Why did they turned blue? And what were those numbers?" Tony asked. Skye's smile fell what didn't go unnoticed by the Avengers in the room.

"It's nothing" She said looking down. Natasha looked at her with worry in her eyes while Clint and Tony stayed back just watching their interaction. Natasha put her finger under Skye's chin and made her look up, from where they were the two male avengers saw she had tears in her eyes.

"Why don't you tell me" Natasha said calmly. Skye took a breath before speaking.

"When I was younger I didn't have my powers, not all of them" Natasha nodded. "At first I could only hack with my mind learn things quickly while I grew so did my powers" Skye stopped for a moment. "One day, when I was 16, I woke up and got ready for my meet with the doctor, I walked to the lab like I did every morning but when I opened the door two of the guards pointed their guns at me like I was an animal and one of the doctor got a needle and sedated me" She hesitated again. "When I woke up in my room later I got up and looked in the mirror, my eyes were blue with tiny number flowing through them and that was the first time I could see the waves. It took me hours but I managed to keep my eyes in control and since then they only appear when I'm hurt or in pain" She looked at Natasha with tears flowing down her cheeks and saw the worry in her eyes. "I don't let people see my eyes because it usually makes them uneasy and they start screaming or running, I know, I've seen it happen" She looked down again only to have her chin brought back up again, this time by Tony.

"Take the mask off" He said, Clint got closer to the bed.

"What?" Skye asked giving them a confused look.

"Get your eyes into their normal form" Clint said. She gave him an uneasy look. "Come on, we won't judge"

She blinked a few times then turned to Natasha who nodded before closing her eyes and letting her eyes become blue she hesitated for a second and then she opened her eyes. They were amazed, it was like looking at the universe it was beautiful yet challenging but gave them a sense of peace. There was a minute of silent before the sound of something felling made them turn from Skye who changed her eyes when she saw there were strangers in her room. One was a girl with a lab coat and a ponytail carrying a chart and the other was a nerdy guy, they were looking at her and that made Natasha and Clint took a step forward as if to protect her from attackers.

"Oh dear" The girl said with a British accent. "I'm sorry for interrupting, that was…" She started saying.

"Amazing" The guy finished getting the chart he dropped from the floor. "Truly beautiful, don't you think Simmons?" He had a Scottish accent.

"Indeed, Fitz" She said as she approached the bed it looked like she was going to sit in the chair beside Skye's bed but she suddenly stopped. "Hey there, I'm Jemma Simmons and that's Fitz" She said pointing to the guy.

"Uh, I'm Skye" She said. "What are you doing here?" Skye asked getting to the point.

"Oh, we're your new doctors" Simmons said.

Hey guys, I wanted Fitzsimmons to be a part of the story and I don't know yet if I'm gonna leave them or take them out.

Thanks for reading and for the reviews

Hope you like it

Let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

"Doctors? Aren't you a little young to be doctors?" Clint asked.

"Bloody hell, why do people assume you have to be old to be a doctor?" Fitz asked Simmons who shrugged in return. Skye went over their files.

"They are geniuses, like Tony" Skye said pointing to Tony who was now staring at the scientific couple. Simmons started giggling when she realized what Skye said.

"Don't fangirl now, please Fitz" She begged her friend who blushed looking down. Natasha who had been quiet the whole time decided to speak up.

"Why would a rocket scientist be Skye's doctor?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"Because of her powers, of course" Clint went to protective mode. "Don't worry Agent Barton, Coulson hand-picked us before telling us about your abilities" Simmons said looking from Barton to Skye. "We won't be doing any tests or exams you don't feel comfortable with, right Fitz?"

"Of course, just let us know and we'll pretend we did and everything came back normal" He replied looking up from his chart with a smile.

"Why would you do that?" Tony asked a little confused.

"Presuming people from the lab she was found did tests everyday" Simmons said looking at Skye who nodded. "I don't to bring back bad memories or cause new ones so" She trailed of but everyone understood.

"Thanks" Skye said sincerely, the scientists nodded before going back to work.

-Three days later-

"Ok, you're almost healed but you need to take it easy" Jemma told Skye. "You still have that cut on your side and any brutal movement could remove your stiches" She said seriously, Skye smiled.

"I'll be fine Jemma" Skye told her doctor/friend. It's incredible how quickly she befriended with her doctor, one would say they each other their while lives.

"I'll make sure of that" A voice said from behind them. Natasha had been staying at the hospital since Skye got there only leaving to take a shower and get them some food.

"Like I need a babysitter" Skye said rolling her eyes.

"You do" Jemma and Natasha said in unison what made the three of them laugh. Jemma walked them to the car Tony had sent. They said their goodbyes before going their separate ways, Skye and Natasha got in the car and starting making their way to the Tower. Skye started feeling some pain on her side and tried to mask but Natasha noticed.

"Are you okay?" She asked worried. Skye looked out the window.

"I'm fine" Natasha knew Skye was lying.

"Skye, look at me" She kept staring at the window. "Hey, look at me"

"I can't" Skye was struggling to keep her eyes normal but the pain was getting in her way.

"Look at me" Natasha said in a more demanding voice. Skye turned and Natasha could see her eyes were blue. "Skye" She said more calmly.

"I didn't want you to see it" The younger woman replied.

"Skye, I think your eyes are beautiful and you shouldn't be wearing the mask when you're in the Tower" Natasha said without taking her eyes of the streets.

"You do?" Natasha nodded. "I don't want to scare Pepper or Jane when she's visiting"

"You won't" She said looking now at the younger woman smiling before turning back to the streets, out the corner of her eye she could see Skye's lips turning upwards.

-That night- Tower

Skye woke up sweating because of her nightmare, deciding not to go back to sleep she went to the gym and started hitting one of the punching bags. She knew it would take more than that to make her tired but at least no one would stop her now. She took her time punching the bag before checking the gym clock. 5:00 AM, great, she had been punching the bag for three hours and didn't feel a thing besides the blood dripping from her side, Natasha was going to kill her. Deciding she could deal with that later she went over the simulator and mentally change the configurations to extreme, that meant that if she was hit she would feel pain but she didn't care about that now.

"Jarvis"

"Yes, Miss Skye" The AL answered.

"Could you put some music?" She asked.

"Of course, what would like?"

"Anything" He put a random rock song. "Thanks J."

"You're welcome, Miss Skye"

She hacked the door so that it would only open if she wanted and stared the simulation. There were a hundred men with different kinds of weaponry, some had guns, some had bows, some had what looked like alien stuff and some had really big guns. /_Let the fun begin/_ She thought before she started fighting she had already disabled half when she felt pain in her shoulder it was gone in flash but that was enough for her eyes to turn blue and that was when things got interesting.

She started to fight differently killing her enemies with their friends' weapons, running faster fighting with more force. She could hear voices screaming her name but she ignored and continued to fight. It took two minutes for her to kick the last enemy in the face and the game was over. She went over the door and opened passing through her friends/family as if they didn't exist.

"What the hell Skye?" Clint. "What were you thinking?" Steve. "Is that blood on your shirt?" Bruce. "Did the bomb fried your brain?" Tony. "Are you ok, Miss Skye?" Thor. "Oh my god, do you need help?" Pepper.

Only Natasha seemed quiet as if she was watching the situation. Skye nodded at her before leaving the gym, leaving everyone but Natasha confused as she went.

Hey guys,

I hope you like this one because I'm working on something from Skye's past and I'm not sure it's gonna be good.

Please review and let me know what you would like to see in the next chapters and what do you think about the previous ones.

Thanks for reading and for reviewing,

See ya soon!


	10. Chapter 10

"What was that about?" Steve asked. He had never seen someone fight like that, at least not someone that young.

"I don't know" Tony said looking at Natasha. "What about you, did she tell you anything?" He had noticed the small exchange and even so it was harmless it had been the only thing that showed Skye was aware of them.

"No, something is wrong" She realized. "Jarvis, how long was Skye down here?"

"Miss Skye had been here for four hours before your interruption" Pepper gasped.

"She was here for four hours?! Fighting?" Pepper asked.

"No, Miss Skye spent the first three hours punching Mr. Rogers bag" The Al answered. Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"Nat, her eyes" Clint said after a couple of minutes. "She was bleeding and we saw when she got hit but her eyes were normal" Everyone, save Tony and Natasha, was confused but decided not to interrupt.

"Like the pain didn't bother her" Tony realized. "Should we go talk to her?" He asked a little worried.

"No, give her a couple of days and she'll be fine" Clint replied. They nodded and headed to the kitchen.

-5 days later-

"'Give her a couple of days, she'll be fine' it's been a week" Tony said mockingly. They were in the kitchen talking about Skye who hasn't left her room in days. "We need to get her out of there"

"Yeah" Steve said. "Any volunteers?" He asked looking around.

"I'll go" Natasha said getting up and heading to Skye's floor. They had done the floor almost electronic so that Skye could control everything without leaving the bed. Once she reached the room she realized the door was open. Skye was sitting on her bed staring at the TV in front of her even though it was off.

"Hey" Skye said.

"Hey? That's it? You spend 5 days in here and the first thing you say is 'Hey'?" Natasha asked a little angry. Skye started messing with the waves.

"Ok, how as breakfast?" Skye asked mockingly. Natasha poked her arm and Skye turned to face her, once she did Natasha could see little blue line all over her hands.

"What's this?" She said picking Skye's hand. The girl pulled her hand back and shrugged. "Skye" Natasha said with worry.

"I'm developing a new power" Skye whispered.

"What? How?" Natasha asked.

"I don't know how" Skye said looking down. "It started three days ago"

"What can you do?" Natasha asked curious.

"I'll tell you later" Skye said looking back at her. "What do you want?" Natasha suddenly became serious.

"I wanna know what happened that day at the gym and why you haven't left your room since" She demanded.

"Ok, let's start" Skye took a breath. "Remember when I told you that they never forced me to do anything?" Natasha nodded. "I lied, when I turned ten they thought that I was hacking into their system, which I wasn't but they didn't believe me. I went to bed and the next day I woke up with my arms tied in the celling" She took a breath and Natasha had an idea of what was coming. "They used a Taser on me for months, every day until I pass out. That night, at the gym, I had a nightmare about those time and imagine if they had used fire like the bomb. After that I couldn't go back to sleep so I went to the gym to train" She finished looking out the window.

"Skye" Natasha said cupping her head. "We are not gonna let anybody else hurt you, okay?" She nodded. "Come on, Stark's been missing you" That made Skye laugh and a smile for med in Natasha lips, they made their way to the kitchen laughing and the moment Skye stepped on the kitchen she was greeted by Tony hugging her.

"I'm so glad you're back, it's been so boring without you. These people don't play with me and I don't have anyone to help me hack into SHIELD and make fun of Fury" He said like a child who just lost his dog. Skye burst out laughing and everyone but Tony and Natasha went with her. Thor approached her.

"Lady Skye, you spent days in your room, didn't you eat or eat anything?" He looked concerned just like everybody else after they heard the question.

"Nah, I got a new power" They looked amused and Tony started griming like a kid.

"Show us, come on, come on" He said with wide eyes.

"Okay, okay" She went over the wall. "To answer your question Thor, I didn't need food" She touched the wall and all the light went down for a moment before going up again. Skye had her back to them so they couldn't see her eyes had turned blue. She made her way to the couch with her eyes closed because the power she had taken from the tower was making very hard for her to change them back.

"Skye? Are you ok?' Clint asked seeing her eyes closed.

"Yeah, yeah, fine" She replied without opening her eyes.

"Why are your eyes closed?" Steve asked confused. She shrugged.

"No reason" Her voice rose a pitch and suddenly Natasha, Tony and Clint understood why. Natasha sat beside her.

"Open your eyes, Skye" The redhead said.

"No, no, no, what if they get scared?" Skye asked worried. The other made their ways in front of her.

"Open up, girl" Tony said. "If they say something bad to you I'll let Red kick their asses" He said seriously. She did and they were taken back. Her were even more blue than before and now you could barely see the white number what made it look like you're watching the universe.

"Wow" Steve, Pepper, Bruce, Thor and Jane (who had arrived this morning) said in unison. Skye got up in a flash and took Natasha's sunglasses there were at the table.

"Coulson is coming" She said and they understood. It took two minutes for Coulson and a tall guy in a suit to enter the floor. "What's up AC?"

"AC?" He asked in return.

"Much cooler than Agent Coulson" She told him. "Who is you friend?" Pointing at the Agent.

"Oh sorry, everyone, this is Agent Ward"

…

Hey guys,

I added Ward to the Story and he may stay for a while.

I would really appreciate if you guys reviewed about what do you think/like about the story.

Thanks for reading and for the reviews.

See ya soon.


	11. Chapter 11

"Sup?" Skye asked Ward who looked at her like she was some child. "Geez Tasha, he's worse than you" That made everyone but Natasha, who smiled, and Ward start laughing.

"I see you're getting used to all the fuss" Coulson said looking at Skye who was now approaching Ward.

"Coulson" She poked Ward. "I bring the fuss wherever I go" She kept poking Ward. "What's with the robot?" She asked.

"What's with the kid?" Ward asked in return. Skye stopped poking and started scowling him.

"I'm four years younger than you, Gramps" She returned mockingly, he stared at her and she stared back. The others just watched their interaction.

"Are you done flirting?" Tony asked, they looked at him. "If they are going to make out in the living room, I'm leaving" He said now looking at Coulson. Ward and Skye were looking away from each other.

"Ok, how are you Skye?" Coulson asked. Skye looked at him with a smile on her face.

"Well, taking Tasha's glare every time I borrow her clothes" She received a glare from the redhead. "And Clint complaining about the time I kicked his and Steve's ass, stop glaring Katniss" She said receiving a glare from the archer. "It's pretty awesome, oh, you should keep Fury away from a computer" Griming at Tony. Coulson looked at her with an amused look in his eyes while Ward looked angry.

"Don't you respect anyone?" Ward asked glaring at her.

"Why Mr. Toolbag, you should be happy I didn't mess with your computer life yet" She pointed a finger at him. "I respect those who earned" He looked at her hands and she remembered the blue line.

"What happened to your hand?" He asked. To everyone's surprise Thor was the one to answer.

"It does not concern you" Thor said standing between Ward and Skye. "Lady Skye" He nodded her.

"S'Okay Thor" She replied smiling at him. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I can answer that" Coulson said raising his hands. "Ward's your new bodyguard".

"He's my what?" "I'm her what?" Skye and Ward asked at the same. "No way" They said in unison. "You can't do that" They looked at each other. "Would mind?" They started the glaring contest again.

"That was beyond creepy" Tony told Clint who nodded.

"Coulson, you can't do that" Ward told him. "That's not my job"

"It is now so you better get used to it" He turned to Skye. "Why do you have sunglasses on?"

"No reason" He sent her a look. "My eyes are blue" She said.

"Yeah, right" Ward said mockingly. Skye looked down and The Avengers started glaring at him. Clint walked towards him and poked him in the chest making him take a step back.

"If I were you I would watch what to say to the girl" He hissed. "Some of us are quite protective of her" He pointed to Natasha and Tony who were now talking to the girl, asking her to take of her glasses. Ward was speechless, two of what he heard to be the most unemotional people in the world were now doing the best they could to fix a mistake he had made.

"Take it off" He heard Tony say to Skye. "Show him, I promise to help you ruin his life later. Red will help"

"We could beat the crap out him, I'll let you kick first" Natasha said and Ward suddenly had the desire of run for his life. He saw Skye nod and walk towards him. She took off her sunglasses and he couldn't find his voice.

"Wow" Was all he could say, he had never seen something so beautiful and apparently so hadn't Coulson because he looked as surprised as Ward. It lasted a couple of seconds before Skye decided to put her sunglasses back on and walked towards Natasha and Tony that Ward realized how much of jerk he had been.

"Why are your eyes blue?" Coulson said. Skye looked at him and sighed.

"They are blue" She replied. "I just focus on turning them normal so that I won't scare everyone"

"Oh" Them he realized why she had kept the sunglasses on. "You can take it off, believe me, they're nothing if not beautiful" He told her sincerely. She smiled at him.

"Thanks" She replied. He turned to Ward as if to say something but Clint beat him to it.

"Coulson, can I talk to you?" Clint asked. Coulson nodded and motioned for the kitchen. Skye hacked Jarvis so that she could hear what they were saying, she looked back at Natasha who was glaring at Ward while Tony, Bruce and Jane talked and Thor watched. She heard the whole conversation and smiled, Natasha looked at her.

"What are you smiling about?" Skye didn't even had a chance to answer. "You're listening to their conversation, aren't you?" Skye nodded. "What are they talking about?" She asked curious. Skye smile fell. "Skye, tell me"

"You're not gonna like it" She looked at the door Clint and Coulson had left trough. "It's better if you hear from them"

"That bad?" Skye shrugged. Natasha looked at the door and saw Clint and Coulson getting back, with serious faces. "What's going on?" Clint saw Skye's grim.

"You heard?" She nodded. "You told her?"

"No, I want you to live a little longer" She replied jokingly. "And I don't need your death in my hands.

"What the hell did you do?" Natasha asked Clint with a glare.

"Nothing, Coulson and I were talking and…" He started.

"And we decided that Skye should join Strike Team Delta" Coulson finished. Tony's head snapped at him at the same time as Natasha's.

"You did what?" They asked in unison.

Hey guys,

I hope you like this one.

Please review.

Thanks for reading and for the reviews.

See ya soon.


	12. Chapter 12

"No, she's not" Natasha said crossing her arms, Tony mirroring her.

"Yes, I am" Skye replied crossing her arms as well.

"No way" Tony said looking at Coulson. "She just got blown up by a freaking bomb on her first mission"

"She's not going in now" Coulson replied. Natasha glared at him.

"She's not joining, period" Natasha said, now looking at Skye.

"Look Tasha, I know that you worry and all that" Skye put her hands on Natasha's shoulder. "But I'm going to be with you and Clint the whole time and I know you've got my back" Skye told her calmly.

"We were supposed to have your back last time and you got blown up by a bomb" Natasha said looking at the younger woman.

"I blame the bomb, not you" Skye stopped for a moment. "Scratch that, I blame the guy who set up the bomb" She said jokingly and Natasha smiled.

"Hold up, you're still not going" Tony said. "They may be with you all the time but I worry enough with Legolas, Spidey and Capsicle I don't think I can handle you too" He told her seriously. She walked towards him and hugged him. "I mean it"

"I know" She replied looking up. "Would you be happier if I joined a team without them?"

"No, it would actually be worse" He realized. "Ok, ok, you can join Legolas and Spidey on their ninja lives" She fist bumped the air. "But, you have to do something first" She looked at him puzzled. "You're going to fight Capsicle and Legolas, blindfolded"

"Okay" She shrugged before heading to the gym. Coulson looked at Natasha.

"You're going to let her fight two of our best fighters? Blindfolded?" Natasha smirked.

"She did once, she can do it again" She said heading to the gym. It took ten minutes to get everything ready. The fight got dressed and went to the middle of the mats, Ward insisted on putting the blindfold himself because he thought Skye would cheat. Natasha told her she couldn't use her powers and she nodded as if she had done this every day. Skye started at the middle of the mats while Clint and Steve went each side of her.

"Let's begin!" Tony shouted. Steve ran towards her in an attempt to make her lose her balance but Skye jumped just as he got a feet from her, he turned around and she used the opportunity to use his back as a head start. She was about to kick his legs when she felt Clint behind her so she wrapped her legs around Steve's waist, making him turn around, so the Clint's punch would lend on him. As soon as it did she kicked Clint's legs making him fall in the mats only to have Steve tripping over his legs and falling beside him.

Skye took off the blindfold before going over to Tony and Natasha before high-fiving them. She looked at the other and everyone, including Ward and Coulson, were with their jaws open. She started griming.

"Can we get ice cream? I'm kinda tired" She said looking at Natasha, she nodded. "Come on" They left the gym.

"Damn Legolas, you just got your ass kicked by a teenager" Tony said laughing. "Again!" He looked at Coulson who seemed to be in some sort of trance.

"She's like the Black Widow but with a different way of fighting" Coulson said. "Well Ward, no need for you to be here as her bodyguard now"

"Thank you sir" Ward replied.

"Don't thank me yet, you are staying" Ward gave him a confused look. "You just got yourself a new partner"

"What?" Ward asked confused. "Sir, she's on Strike Team Delta now"

"So are you" Coulson replied. "Good luck" He said heading to the door.

The moment Coulson left the room Tony was in front of Ward. "You better take care of my girl out there or I may just test my new suit on you" Ward swallowed.

"I will" He replied a couple of seconds later. Clint and Steve got up from the floor. "How did she beat you?" He asked curious. Clint and Tony shared a look.

"She said it was… Math? I think" Clint said.

"I believe it was Physics" Tony said. "I don't really care as long as she wins out there" He said referring to the field work she was going to do from now on.

"Come on" He said to Steve, Ward and Tony realizing Bruce, Pepper, Jane and Thor had at the same time as Coulson. "Let's go meet the girls" They headed to the kitchen.

"How long has Skye been staying with you?" Ward asked Steve.

"I don't know, couple of weeks I think" Steve said shrugging. Ward was surprised, from the way they look out for her he'd think she's been living here for months.

"Why do they seen so protective of her?" He asked Steve. The soldier stopped and looked at him.

"She was living in a lab, doing tests every day, fighting every day and you think it's weird that they are protective?" Steve asked. "She may be one of the best fighters in the world but that wouldn't stop any of us to jump in front of her so that she doesn't get hit" Ward nodded, he didn't understand why but he nodded anyway. "And now, you're her partner it won't take long for you to say the same"

"Is she always like that?" Ward asked referring to their little fight earlier. Steve smiled and shocked his head.

"Nah, as far as I know she's only like that with you" He stopped again. "You should be careful, Tony and Clint would probably do anything for her and I don't doubt Natasha would kick your ass if you screw up"

"Screw what up?" Ward asked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You'll see" Was the only response he got.

* * *

Yo,

Another chapter for you all, I hope you like it.

Please review and let me know what you think.

Thanks for reading and for the reviews,

See ya soon!


	13. Chapter 13

It's been a month since Skye and Ward joined Strike Team Delta. It took a week of work but after a lot of screaming and shouting Skye convinced Natasha to let her go on missions with them, Ward right behind her. Tony was sitting on the couch watching TV when they returned but he wasn't surprised because he could hear yelling before they entered.

"Are you crazy?" He heard Ward shout. "You can't just jump from rooftops to kick a guy in the face"

"A simple 'Thank you' it's enough, Robot" Skye yelled back, entering the living room. "I was trying to save your life"

"Well, you shouldn't get hurt trying to save me" He said in a normal voice but with anger clearly dripping out his tongue.

"Ha, says the guy who jumped in front of a bullet for me" She glared at him. "You shouldn't have done that and yet you did"

"That was different" He said with a loud voice.

"How so?" She asked mockingly.

"The bullet would have killed you, the guy wasn't going to kill me" He said.

"You don't know that"

"Neither do you so…" He said mockingly. Tony looked at Natasha and Clint as they watched with amusement the scene before them, for the looks they were giving Ward and Skye that had been going on for a while. Their voices started getting louder and louder to the point everyone was awake and watching as they fought about their suicidal ideas. At some point Clint made popcorn and sat on the couch watching the younger agents. It lasted a couple of minutes before Steve interrupted.

"Enough" They both looked at him. "You've been arguing for half an hour" They started glaring at each other. "It is eleven thirty now, go to sleep" They glared at each other one more time before heading to their rooms.

"What was that about?" Pepper asked the other agents in the room.

"Apparently, Skye jumped from a rooftop to attack some guy who was going to attack Ward, turning around a guy pointed a gun at her but Ward jumped in front of her making the bullet scratch his arm" Clint said. "So, being the hypocrites they are, they spent the whole trip back arguing about each other's safety"

"Coulson said they remind him of us" Natasha said. "I can't see the similarity" She said frowning. "I'm going to bed, see you later" She headed to her room with Clint right behind her.

- Later (Morning) -

Steve, Bruce, Tony, Clint and Natasha were having breakfast when Skye and Ward entered the kitchen. Tony looked at them a little amused.

"Did you too sleep together?" Skye glared at him. "Easy, Little Spidey, I said sleep" He said drinking his coffee. Skye turned to Clint.

"Can we go to the park today?" Skye asked with hope in her eyes. Clint looked at her with the 'we've-got-paperwork' look, she used her puppy eyes.

"Fine, we can go" He sighing and she fist pumped the air. "You have to eat first"

"No need" At that Natasha looked up with the 'do-as-the-man-says' look. "I fed from the Tower earlier" Natasha nodded. "You coming to the park with us, Tasha?"

"Like I would leave you and Clint alone in the city" She scoffed. "You may do more damage than the Chitari" Skye simply stuck out her tongue and turned just in time to see Ward rolling his eyes.

"What about ya, Robot?" She poked his arm. "You coming with us?" Ward opened his mouth to decline but Natasha spoke first.

"He has too" They shot her a confused look. "No way I'm handling Skye and Clint alone as her partner you have to come" She finished leaving no room for argument. They went to eating their breakfast when Skye started tapping the floor with her foot, they all looked at her.

"What? I'm excited" She stopped and started tapping the table with her fingertips.

"Would you mind?" Ward asked. "You act as if you've never gone to a park before"

"I haven't" She said simply. "I really want to go, my first civilian trip" She looked like a kid on Christmas. The fact that all that was because of a park made Natasha heart tug a little. "Come on Tasha! I want to go today" Natasha and Clint got up and headed to the elevator following a giggling Skye tell Ward how good it would do for his circuits to smile for a minute. I took a while to get to the park but the moment they stepped out the car they realized it was worth it, there were people running around playing with their kids and dogs while others enjoyed a picnic in a more quiet area. Ward was the first to realize Skye was gone.

"Uh, Agent Romanoff" She looked at him. "Where's Skye?" Natasha looked around a bit before she realized Clint was gone too.

"Where's Clint?" The moment those words were said they heard a scream.

"CLINTON, DON'T YOU DARE" They saw Clint running with Skye on his shoulder to the lake, couple of people stopped to watch as Clint jumped in the water taking Skye with him. "You bastard" She said pushing him into the water. They heard a whistle for behind and turned to see a guy in his early 20s.

"Man, your sister is hot" He said looking at Skye who was wearing only a short and tank top since her jacket was in the car. Clint got up and pushed the guy.

"Watch it" Clint hissed.

"Or what?" Creepy guy, as Skye named him, asked. "You're going to do anything about it?"

"I don't know about him" Creepy guy turned to see Ward and Natasha. "But my friend over here hates when something happens to the girl" Natasha said before Ward punched him in the face making him fall in the water just as Clint and Skye left.

"You okay?" Ward asked Skye.

"Yeah" She shivered as the wind hit her. Ward took off his jacket and handed to her. "Thanks"

"Come on" He said tugging her arm. "Let's get some ice cream" A smile found its way to her face and he smiled back before turning his attention to his surroundings. Natasha and Clint watched as Ward paid for Skye's ice cream.

"He was so jealous" Natasha said to him. "He didn't want anyone ogling Skye that's why he punched the guy"

"Yeah, I didn't like that either" He said quietly. Natasha turned to him with a smug smile on her face.

"You're falling for Skye, Clint?" She asked smirking as they headed to the young couple.

"Nah" He said shrugging. "My heart already has an owner"

* * *

Yo

Another one folks.

Don't forget to review, I want to know what you think.

Thanks for reading.

Quick question:

How old do you think I am?


	14. Chapter 14

They spent a couple of hours in the park, running, throwing things at each other and playing hide-and-seek which turned out to be harder than they thought. Natasha and Skye climbed up a tree and looked at Ward and Clint as they look for them. Skye laid on a branch as Natasha remained sit on another one.

"How long do you think it's going to take?" Natasha asked.

"Twenty minutes and forty nine seconds" Natasha looked at her surprised. "I did the math"

"I would have guessed physics" Natasha replied and Skye smirked looking down. "You did that too, didn't you?"

"Yep" She replied. "What's going on between you and Clint?" Natasha opened her mouth to deny but Skye beat her to it. "Don't you start with the "Love is for children" crap you pulled last time I asked you this, I heard what Clint said earlier" Skye said, Natasha looked surprise for a moment before she looked towards the park.

"It's complicated" Natasha replied and Skye didn't press any further. "What's going on between you and Ward?"

"Oh, we've been having sex since he got to the Tower" Skye said with a serious face, Natasha looked at her in pure shock and Skye burst out laughing. "Oh my god, you should have seen your face" Natasha glared at her before pushing the girl out the branch. She knew Skye could grab the branch behind her. "Bitch, I could have died"

"Please" Natasha scoffed. "You had a thousand possible ways to survive this fall before we even got up here" There was a comfortable silence after that. "How long?" She asked.

"They're coming up as we speak" Skye said letting her eyes turn blue. "Clint is behind you and Ward is in my right" She turned her eyes normal again and Natasha nodded to her as they began going down the tree from the opposite direction. Ward and Clint reached the top in less than 2 minutes but it was enough for them to escape.

"Hey" They heard someone shout from the ground. "You coming?" They looked down to see Skye and Natasha with their arms crossed and one eyebrow lifted. They shared a brief look before going down towards the women waiting.

- Later-

"I can't believe it took you that much too almost find us" Skye said looking at Ward as they entered the Tower's elevator.

"I bet you did the math" Clint said from behind them, Natasha by his side griming.

"Of course I did" She mentally hacked Jarvis. "Yo J, anybody home?" She asked not seeing them in the living room.

"Yes, Miss Skye, Master Stark and Doctor Banner are in the lab, Captain Rogers and Thor are in their rooms" The Al replied.

"Can you ask Tony to come here?" She asked as they entered the Avengers floor. Skye went by the window and tapped into her waves, she messed with them a bit before finding something funny. She started giggling and Ward looked her like she was crazy.

"What is she doing?" Ward asked Clint who was beside him reading a book.

"Messing with the electromagnetic waves" He replied without looking up. "Don't worry, you get used to it" There was silence for ten minutes before Skye stopped messing with the waves. She ran into her room took a shower and got dressed into jeans and a red tank top with sneakers before heading to the living room again.

"I'm going out" She said picking up her jacket.

"Where you going?" Tony asked entering the room.

"A place nearby" She put her jacket on and took a step towards the elevator. "Don't wait up"

Clint grabbed her arm making her turn around to face himself and Natasha.

"You're not going alone" He said in a serious tone. Skye made a face.

"That's not up to you" Skye said turning around just to have her arm grabbed by someone else. Natasha.

"Tasha, let it go" Skye said with anger in her voice.

"Either take one of us or you're not going" Natasha hissed. Skye took Natasha's hand out of her arm.

"Look" She said looking around the room. "I know that you worry and all but you don't control what I do, I'm going alone"

"You're not going alone" Clint said. "What's with the secrecy?" Skye sighed loudly.

"It's my freaking life" Skye said her raising her voice. "I can do whatever I want and you can't stop me" She said thinking about how bad it would be if she had to fight with them. Natasha glared at her and she glared back.

"Skye" Tony said making her face him. "It's dark, you shouldn't go alone"

"You know what?" She asked. "I don't give a fuck about what I should do or not do" She turned to the elevator. "I'm going out and if one of you follow me, I leave" She said before pressing the elevator button. Clint made a move to grab her arm only to be kicked in the ankle and fall, when he looked up blue eyes looked at him before turning brown. "I advise you not to engage yourself like he just did" She pointed at Clint. "You may not be as lucky" She said as the elevator doors closed.

Everyone was silent for a couple of minutes, than Clint got up and Tony decided to speak up.

"Why do I feel like I just fought with a teenager?" He asked.

"Because you did" Natasha replied looking out the window, everyone turned to look at her. "Skye may be almost twenty but she spent her whole life in a lab" She said. "She is mature to some situations but she's still a teenager" She turned around.

"Doesn't explain the outburst thought" Tony said. "When I couldn't do something I broke a liquor bottle, I didn't kick my friends" He said pointing to Clint. Ward, who had been watching the whole scene decided to speak up.

"You pushed too far" He said staring at the elevator. "She spent her life in a jail and hasn't been alone since she got here" He looked down. "She needs to understand and accept but you need to show her first" He said looking at them.

"What do you mean? Show her what?" Clint asked looking at Natasha who was deep in thought.

"That she's free" Natasha said.

* * *

There you go….

I'll show you where Sky went next chapter.

Thanks for reading and keep reviewing.

Some people said that I must be in my early twenties because of the way I right. I don't know if I should feel flattered or sad.

Hint: I'm quite younger. Guess away.

See ya soon.


	15. Chapter 15

Skye was an emotional mess after she left the tower. She was feeling guilty for kicking Clint and yelling at the others, happy they cared and angry that they wouldn't let her out by herself. It was like the lab all over again, they treated her like a kid but expected an adult response when needed. Maybe they didn't care about her and only saw her as a weapon.

She shrugged the thought away and headed to the orphanage. When she arrived she saw different kids reading all kinds of books in the middle of the room. She got a guitar that was laying around and went to sit in front of them.

At first they looked at her like she was some kind of alien and then she began playing. They dropped their books and to her surprise started singing with her, she got up and they followed her dancing around the room as if they already knew what to do. She finished the song and they started applauding. Some of the kids ran over her making her fall on the ground.

"Easy kiddos" They got up and she sat, looking at them. "What you wanna do?"

"Can you play with us?" A little girl asked showing a little ball in her hand.

"Sure, come on" They spent most of the night playing until it hit eleven and a nurse came in saying they should go to bed. Skye sad her goodbyes promising she would be back another time, on her way out a couple of doctors thanked her and asked her to come anytime. Since she didn't want to go home and talk to Tony and Natasha about her 'weird behavior' she decided to hit a bar. The reason she didn't want them to come was because she wanted a little freedom just like the little kids in the hospital. She got into a bar a couple streets from the Tower, she headed where the barman was, sensing every eye one her.

"Got any bourbon?" She asked the barman who nodded. She handed him a 20-dollar bill and decided to ignore the fact he didn't ask for a ID. "Thanks" She said taking a sip.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing alone in a place like this?" She heard a voice ask from her side, she turned her head and saw it was a good looking guy, she ran his face in the FBI database just as he introduced himself. "I'm Miles"

"Skye" She replied. "To answer your question I got in a fight with my brothers" It was a half-lie but Miles didn't know that. "I live with them" She said again seeing his confused face.

"Been there" He replied taking a sip of his drink and looking ahead. "I got into this fight with my brother and decided to leave our house, thought he wouldn't care. Two days later I go back and he hugs the crap out me" Miles said.

"What was the fight about?" Skye asked curious. Miles shrugged.

"He didn't want me to go to some party" He drank again. "I said it wasn't any of his business, but you know what?" He asked turning to face her. "I missed him the whole time"

"Well, I kinda kicked one of them" Skye said feeling guilty. "I don't think they'll forgive me" She said looking down.

"I doubt it" That made her look up again and give him a 'why-would-you-think-that' look. "They're your brothers, your family, they probably feel as much guilt as you" Her eyes widened. "You have two siblings?"

"No, three actually" She said shaking her head. "A sister and two brothers, the sister may kill me when I get home thought" She said thinking about how mad Natasha would be. Miles got up and threw a couple of bills in the bar table.

"In that case" He offered his hand, which she took. "I wish you the very best luck" She nodded at him and he left. Skye sat there for 2 hours just thinking about what she was going to do, she looked at the clock and saw it was already 2 AM.

"Damn" She ran out the door. "I think Jarvis may kill me if he finds out" She said to herself as she called a cab. "Star Tower" Was all it took for the taxi driver to start moving. It took ten minutes to get to the tower. Skye made her way to the elevator and punched the code to the Avengers floor. She was going to walk quietly to her room when she saw the gym's light was on, she headed there but managed to change first. As she approached the room she heard a 'thump' sound and realize someone was using a punching back. She entered the gym, saw it was Natasha the one kicking the crap out the punching bag, then she saw the look of worry in the assassin's face.

"Are you going to stare all night? Or should I say morning?" Skye started punching one of the bags beside Natasha.

"You knew I was out" Skye said feeling a little guiltier by the minute. "I warned you about not waiting for me" Natasha scoffed.

"Like I could go to sleep knowing you were 'out', alone" Natasha said kicking the bag now. "I know you feel like were keeping you here but we're not" Skye turned to her. "Wait, we didn't want to let you go alone because it was dark and you wanted to go alone" Natasha hesitated for a second. "We worry, okay? Tony almost asked Jarvis to prepare the suit so he could look for you himself" Natasha said seriously.

"I would have left" She replied.

"I know" Natasha said. "You should be with hi tomorrow, he's gonna need help fixing Mark 52" Natasha said with a small smirk and Skye laughed.

"So I'm off the hook?" Skye asked hopefully.

"Hell no" Natasha said shaking her head. "You're grounded, no missions for a week" Skye turned wide-eyed.

"You can't do that!" Skye almost shouted. Natasha smirked.

"Watch me" She kept punching the bag.

* * *

There you go! Ok, since I finished this one early I MAY post another one before tomorrow.

I hope you like. Please Review.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.

See ya soon!


	16. Chapter 16

Natasha and Skye kept punching the bags until the sun came up. They were completing their sixty-hour training when Tony and Clint entered the gym with Steve and Pepper behind them.

"Oh boy, here comes the lecture" Skye said making Natasha smile. Tony and Clint stopped in front of Skye who was now looking at them, Pepper and Steve watched from a little afar.

"When did you come home?" Clint asked with his arm crossed.

"Let me see, it's none of your business?" Clint glared at her. "No sense of humor Katniss, when I got home is was dark, I don't remember the time" She was lying and they knew.

"J, what time did Skye come back?" Tony asked without taking his eyes of Skye, who suddenly remembered she didn't hack Jarvis to change the time.

"Miss Skye arrived at 2:15 AM" The Al answered and Skye knew she was in trouble.

"You left at nine, what could you possibly be doing until two in the morning?" Clint asked.

"Having sex, using drugs, prostitution" Skye said jokingly, no surprised when their glares turned angrier. "Don't worry, I didn't do anything wrong" To her surprise Pepper came closer to her. "What are you doing?" Pepper ignored her and turned to the two men.

"She's been drinking" Pepper said. "Bourbon, I think"

"I didn't know you had a superpower" Skye said under her breath as Tony took a step forward.

"Are you insane?" He shouted. "You're not even legal"

"It's not like alcohol affects me that much, and it was one glass because Miles came and…" She started.

"Who that hell is Miles?" Clint asked.

"Just a guy I talked to" She said shrugging.

"Do you know how dangerous he could be?"

"Do you know how dangerous I am?" There was an awkward moment of silence after that until Tony started griming and hugged Skye.

"You're so grounded" He said into her hair.

"I know" She pointed at Natasha. "Rainbow over there made sure I got the message" She received a scowl from Natasha as Tony started laughing. "Sorry, Spidey" She said mockingly before she started running Natasha right behind her.

"I'm so killing you" Natasha hissed.

"Nah, ya love me way too much" Skye shouted as she kept running. "You know that you can't possibly be faster than me, right?"

"Maybe" Natasha said climbing on a pipe. "But I can be smarter" She swung herself enough to fall on top on Skye, laughing as she was pushed to lay beside the girl. "I win"

"Damn, I wanted ice cream" Skye looked up just to meet Steve's eyes which were watching her with curiosity.

"Why can't you get ice cream?" He asked a little confused. He offered her a hand as she stood up.

"Tasha and I made a deal, if she wins we order something she likes and vice-versa"

"Why would you make that kind of deal with the Black Widow out of all people?" Steve asked frowning. Skye started griming.

"Well' She cleared her throat. "I'm faster, smarter and better fighter than the Black Widow" She said loud enough for Natasha to hear and murmur a 'Like hell" under her breath. "What are we going to eat?"

"Take a shower and change, meet me at the lobby in 20" Natasha replied leaving the gym. Skye looked back at the three avengers and Pepper.

"Off I go then" She murmured before running to her room. Clint looked at Tony who was staring at the door before looking at Steve who looked hypnotized by something.

"You okay, Cap?" He asked the super soldier. "Cap?" He tried again.

"Yeah" Steve answered. "What?" He asked noticing Clint was looking at him in a weird way.

"You looed like you've seen a ghost"

"No, it's just…" He took a breath. "Skye, she's been through so much but she's always smiling and making jokes like it never happened"

"Yeah, for a second we thought she was Stark's kid" Clint got a jab in ribs for that. "Then, Natasha threated to kill her and she smiled. She said and quote 'you're not a cold bloodied killer' and Tasha replied with 'if you think that you don't know me' Skye just looked at her with those brown eyes and smile and said 'I don't care about who you were, you're different person now' and bam, Natasha almost smiled" Clint said griming.

"How come we didn't know about this?" Tony asked from behind them.

"I think Skye erased your footage because it happened in your lobby" Clint said watching as Tony's face got a 'I-failed' expression. "Anyway, if that girl can make Tasha laugh the way she just did, she may change the world"

"Or just SHIELD, because if we introduce her to Fury and Hill they may get a favorite" Clint pretended to be hurt.

"I'm their favorite"

"Yeah, and I'm Scooby Doo" Tony said mockingly to Clint. "You're way too Barton to be their favorite, it's probably Capsicle over here" He said pointing from Clint to Steve.

"I don't think Skye would be their favorite" Steve said quietly trying not to smile. Tony looked at him confused.

"Why not Cap?" Clint asked. Steve gave them a full smile before speaking.

"I don't think it would take long for her to start the pirates' jokes" Clint and Tony shared a look.

"Just the thought makes me feel proud" The other looked at Tony confused. "What? It may be even better if they are good"

"Sure thing, Tony" Pepper said. "Maybe she'll dedicate to you" She told him laughing making them laugh with her.

* * *

What's up? 2 in 1.

I hope you like and please review so that I can know what you think.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.

I'll see ya soon.


	17. Chapter 17

-Week Later-

"We have a mission" Clint told Natasha.

"Where are we going?" Skye asked getting up from the couch.

"Not you, we" Natasha said pointing to herself and Clint. "You're still grounded"

"Oh come on" Skye said checking SHIELD's files. "It's a hack-and-go mission! Please let me go" Skye begged. "I'll take Ward with me"

"Grounded means grounded, you can come next time" Clint said with a smug smile on his face.

"Don't even try to leave the tower because the others will tell me" Natasha said heading to the elevator. "We'll be back soon" She said as the elevator doors closed. It took Skye a minute to make a plan.

"WARD!" She shouted. "Suit up, we're going out" She said when he got there.

"Why do I need to suit up?" He asked not liking the idea.

"Because we're going on mission without SHIELD's knowledge" He glared at her. "Don't make that face at me Robot, we haven't gone on a mission for a week"

"Ok, only if you tell me what happened last week" She made a face at him. "Don't make faces at me" He said mockingly. "What would happen if I tried to stop you?"

"I would make sure you didn't walk for a week" Skye replied matter-of-factly. "Come on, It's a simple mission. Get in, hack, and get out. We can do it with our eyes closed"

"Ok, we'll go" He told her and she fist bumped the air. "Can you promise me that you won't jump from rooftops?" He asked. She grimed.

"Nope" She ran to her room. "This way is more fun" She shouted. Ward chuckled before heading to his room.

-3 hours later- Canada

"Do ya think we were too harsh on Skye?" Clint asked as he went through the vents.

"No" Natasha replied through the coms. "She knew she was grounded and it's just a mission, she can live" She said kicking some guy in the face. "Where are you now?"

"Here" A voice said from behind her making her turn in defense mode. "Relax, I think you already kicked all of them" Clint said. "I saw at least 30 on the other rooms and hallways" She frowned.

"What are you talking about?" She asked looking for a blueprint of the building. "I only fought fifteen guards" She said founding what she was looking for.

"That's impossible" He said. "Unless.."

"There's someone else in building" Natasha finished. "Found it, control room, three door on the left" She said pointing at the blueprint. "We go fast and try to leave before whoever is in the building try to find us" She said heading to the control room. Once they got there they could hear people talking.

"I specifically asked you not to jump from rooftops" A male voice said.

"And I said I wouldn't make any promises" A female voice replied in a '_duh_' tone.

"Does that sound familiar to you?" Clint asked relaxing his grip on his bow. He went over the door and turned the doorknob only to meet familiar faces waiting for them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Skye asked from the chair she had sat. "Took you long enough"

"Kid, didn't we ordered you to stay at home?" He then looked at Ward. "Why didn't you stop her?"

"First, I'm not a kid" She glared at Clint. "Second, like Ward could stop me" She looked at Natasha. "You are incredible quiet"

"I'm deciding whether to kill you both or to simply leave you in the middle of the ocean" She replied approaching Skye. "Where do the other think you are?"

"In my room, swearing at you in my dreams" Skye replied. "At least, that's what Jarvis told them" Natasha sighed.

"If you're here you may as well help, but don't think I'm letting you off the book" She turned to the computer. "How are things going?"

"I need two minutes and then I'm done" She turned to Clint. "You missed me making a perfect jump from the vents" She chuckled. "And almost giving Ward a heart attack"

"Forgive me for worrying about you breaking a leg, must be a real inconvenient" Ward replied mockingly and she stuck out her tongue to him.

"How did you even get in here?" Clint asked looking at a couple of guards on the floor.

"We stole one of SHIELD's planes" Skye said. "Why you ask?"

"No reason" He replied quickly. Skye got up from her chair.

"I finished"

"Great, let's go" Natasha said heading to the exit, they walked for a couple of minutes before reaching the plane. "Where's yours?" She asked Skye and Ward.

"Back at the base" Ward replied. "Skye hacked into the automatic control and made the plane go back, she knew you were coming here" Natasha nodded and they got into the plane before taking their guns and knives out of their suits. Ward was flying the plane because Natasha and Clint wanted to talk to Skye.

"I should kill you" Natasha told her once they were in the air. "I told you not to come, I should ground you again"

"Well, Mom" Skye said mockingly. "I was bored and you were being unfair"

"How so?" Clint asked. "She grounded you for a week"

"It reached a week 4 hours and 20 minutes ago" Skye told them. "We would be on the base at that time, I could have come"

"Skye" Natasha said in a warning tone. "Next time we ask you to stay put, stay put. Or I'm tying you to your bed with chains and an unbreakable lock" She told the girl seriously.

"Fine" They took a seat across from her. "Clint your phone is about to ring" She told him and he got his phone out, knowing she would be right.

"Barton" He said without checking the caller ID.

"What the hell did your kid do?"

Fury.

Damn.

* * *

Yo,

Skye is about to meet Fury and maybe Hill.

Please review and let me know what you think.

Thank you for reading and reviewing.

Thanks for the ideas.

See ya soon.


	18. Chapter 18

After twenty minutes of shouting, Clint manage to convince Fury that it would be better for them to talk when they got there and here they were. Natasha, Clint and Ward walked into Fury's office and remained standing while Skye laid on the couch causing Fury to glare at her.

"Why would you let a kid live with you?" Fury asked making Skye sit up.

"Why would SHIELD have a pirate as the Director?" She replied sarcastic. "And I'm not a kid" She said laying again. "Nicholas, funny name" She said after a couple of seconds.

"How that hell do you know that?" Fury asked loudly.

"I hacked your office" She said with her eyes closed. "You know about my powers, right?" She asked laying down again.

"He knows" Clint replied sitting next to her and putting his feet on the coffee table, Fury glared at him. "Chill" He told the Director. Skye got up and went by the director.

"Why is your eye like that?" She asked bluntly.

"Because I trusted the wrong person" To everyone's surprise he answered.

"Huh" She tilted her head. "1992?" She asked and he nodded. Clint looked at Natasha.

"Did Skye just found out the story of Fury's eye?" He mouthed to her and she shrugged before sitting beside him with Ward across from her.

"Why are we here?" Skye asked the director waking around before sitting and putting her feet on the coffee table.

"You stole a SHIELD plane and went unauthorized on a mission, what do you think?" He asked mockingly.

"Considering we got the job done, I thought you wouldn't mind" Skye said getting up. "I'm bored so I'm gonna see is Tony wants to explode something" She said heading to the door. "See you later" She left before they could stop her.

"You managed to get a mini-Stark?" Fury asked.

"She fights like Agent Romanoff and is a bit faster" Ward said. Fury looked at him.

"What's your relationship with the girl?"

"Her name is Skye" He replied. "And she's my partner"

"So, we have an asset with Stark's personality and Romanoff's fighting skills" He started saying but his com started buzzing "What's the problem Agent Hill?" He asked.

"Sir, there's something you need to see, come to the training area, now" Agent Hill replied. He got up signing for the others to do the same before heading to the training area. Everyone was watching as Skye fought ten people at once while more tried to hit her without any success. They located Agent Hill and Fury spoke to her.

"What is this?" Fury asked her watching as Skye threw a guy on the floor before kicking him.

"That girl entered here asking if anyone wanted to spar with her and a couple of juniors accepted thinking they would win easily. She won all the fights and they decided to attack at once and that's been happening since" They watched as Skye jumped and kicked a guy in the face making him fall before doing a flip and leaving the spar mat. She headed to Natasha.

"How did I do?" She asked hopeful. Natasha smiled and you could hear gasps coming from the juniors from seeing the Black Widow smiling.

"You did good, how long?" Natasha asked referring to the time she spent fighting.

"Nine minutes and twenty minutes to kick twenty asses" She replied griming.

"And a couple faces" Ward said high fiving her, getting an amused look from Hill. "Ice Cream?" He asked knowing that it's her favorite food. She nodded and they headed to the cafeteria, talking about her fight's.

"Are they together?" Hill asked watching as the couple left. Natasha's head snapped at her.

"No, they are partners" Hill rose and eyebrow. "I know it looks like it but Skye would tell me"

"Okay" Hill said, finding Natasha's behavior weird until she looked at Clint and saw him throwing daggers at Ward. "You mind stopping big brother over there from killing one of my agents?" She asked Natasha, who pinched Clint's arm.

"Ouch, Tasha, what was that for?" She made a face at him.

"You were firing arrows at Ward with your eyes" She told him. "You're almost as bad as Tony"

"Stark? Worried? I doubt it" Fury said, and then he saw the serious looks on his agents' faces, "Really? How did she manage that?" He asked a little dumbstruck.

"Who knows?" Clint said. "She just did"

"Did you two train her?" Hill asked. "I've never seen anyone fight like that" Natasha opened her mouth to answer but they heard a scream.

"Skye! Get back here, damn it! I'm so killing you" Ward's voice echoed through the hallways, making Clint and Natasha share a look.

"Gotta get me, Ward" They heard Skye reply. In matter of seconds they were in the training room again Skye running and Ward behind her with Ice Cream on his head.

"What the hell?" Hill asked. "I thought you said she was like Romanoff" Hill said looking at Fury.

"She's got Romanoff's fighting skill, the personality comes from Stark" Fury replied and Hill's eyes widened but before she could say anything another scream was heard making her turn her head just in time to see missing a step making herself fall and Ward fall with her. They rolled for a while before Ward ended up on top of her. They looked at each other before burst out laughing. Skye pushed him out of her.

"Too heavy, Robot" She said laying again. Hill walked towards her.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked/demanded. Fury had left and Natasha and Clint were behind her.

"Being yelled at?" She replied jokingly earning a glare from the Deputy Director. "What's with you agents and glare, I mean, is that a class for that or something?" She asked seriously.

"You're too much like Stark" Hill said. "How's that even possible?"

"Maybe, I'm his long lost daughter" Skye said mockingly.

"I don't doubt" Ward said earning a laugh.

"Maybe, you're the long lost son of T-1000"

* * *

Yo

Gotta love Skye's jokes.

I hope you like.

Review, please.

See ya soon.


	19. Chapter 19

It's been two weeks since Skye and Ward stole one of SHIELD's planes and interfered with Natasha and Clint's mission. Fury decided that as a punishment they would train the new cadets for a month. It took two weeks for then to start the training because Natasha and Clint spent the first two weeks telling them how not to kill the cadets.

Skye and Ward were fifteen minutes late for the first day of training and when they got there twenty curious eyes looked at them.

"Hi, we're your new instructors" He looked up at then. "For a month" Ward said. He saw how some of the male cadets were watching Skye and cleared his throat. "Everything okay, gentlemen?" He asked to gritted teeth.

"Nothing" The one in middle said. "I just can't see how she can teach us how to fight" He said pointing at Skye.

"Wanna try?" Ward asked smirking. "I'm sure it won't take too much to nominate the winner"

"Sure" The guy said. Skye nodded at him before going over the mats and waiting for the cocky cadet. "I'd hate to hurt you, sweetheart" He said smirking. "But I may have to" He ran towards her only to be swept of his feet and fall on his back.

"You gotta love kicking some jerk's ass" She said to herself and then looked down. "You call me sweetheart again and I may crush you larynx" She said sweetly before heading over to Ward with a smile on her face.

"Anyone else?" Ward asked the other cadets, they shocked their heads. He waited for the cadet on the mats to get up and go to his friends before speaking again. "I would advise you to respect Skye" He said calmly. "She can find some curious ways to make your life a living hell" He finished looking up from his chart just in time to see Skye smirking and the cadets with a look of pure horror on their faces.

"Divide in pairs and get in front of each other" Skye said with a serious voice. "Training starts now"

* * *

"Were we to hard on then?" Ward asked Skye as they watched the cadets run for the tenth time.

"Nah" Skye told him with a smirk on her face. "They're just lazy" She looked at the clock. "They've been running for what? Twenty minutes? I used to run for three hours when I was ten" She told him.

"Skye, you're the closest thing to a super soldier" Ward told her. "You can literally take energy out a box" He smiled at her. "I think it proves you're special, and they are not" She smiled back before punching him on the shoulder playfully.

"You are such a charmer" She told him mockingly. "I want ice cream" He nodded.

"Dismissed" Ward told the cadets when they passed him. There were cries of joy as well as pain for running too much. "Next time it's an hour" They groaned before making their away to the showers. Ward turned to Skye. "We should run with then next time" She looked at him. "Or maybe just you" She smiled before nodding.

"You're using me as way to embarrass them" She looked at the celling for a moment. "I'm in"

"Ice cream, now, and don't you dare throw yours in my head" He said in warning tone but she knew he was joking.

"Wouldn't want to waste ice cream now, would we?" She said jokingly and he pushed her lightly. "Would you mind stop the abuse? I'm going to tell Tasha" She saw him pale and burst out laughing. "Kidding, I wouldn't tell Tasha" He glared at her and she stayed a couple of feet behind him. "Maybe Clint" Then she ran to the cafeteria.

* * *

"Where were you this morning, and afternoon?" Tony asked with narrowed eyes as they entered the living room.

"Making out in my room" Skye said sitting beside him on the couch, Tony glared at her but she closed her eyes.

"Training cadets as a punishment for stealing a plane" Ward said laying on the other couch. Tony looked at him with narrowed eyes. "No, we weren't making out in her room" He told Tony seriously before turning to the TV.

"Who was making out?" Clint asked entering the room with Natasha right behind him.

"Skye and Ward, in her room" Tony told them without looking from the TV. Ward could feel their glares on his head and apparently so could Skye.

"Stop staring at the guy" Skye said with her eyes closed. "It's not like he's taking my V card or anything" That caught Tony's attention.

"How in did you have sex in a lab?" Tony asked her amused.

"Ran away once, got five hours of freedom before they found me again, did everything I could" She said shrugging. "Can we stop talking about my sex life? It's getting weird" She opened her eyes, which were now blue.

"What are we doing tonight?" Tony asked.

"We could go out" Skye said earning looks from everyone. "I said 'we'"

"Where do you wanna go?" Clint asked her.

"I don't know" She thought for a moment. "How about a bar?" She asked them.

"You're not legal" Natasha said from the other couch.

"Because the first time any of you had a drink you were 21" Skye said mockingly. "I'm going to get changed, see you in" She looked at the clock. "forty minutes" She said before getting up and heading to her room as the other tried to get a hold of the other Avengers.

* * *

Yo,

Thank for all the reviews.

I really hope you like this one because I have a surprise for you in the next chapter…

Thanks for reading.

Let me know what you think.

See ya soon.


	20. Chapter 20

Skye, Ward, Clint, Natasha and Steve were in front of a small bar a few blocks from the Tower, Skye looking around for someone.

"Can we go inside now?" Tony asked. "It's getting cold!" He said.

"Give me a minute" Skye said still looking around.

"Who are you looking for?" Ward asked. Skye stopped looking around and looked at him.

"My friends" Skye said and Ward raised an eyebrow. "It's not like I spend every living moment with you guys"

"Just most of it" A British voice said from behind her making her turn around. "At least that's the excuses we get" Jemma finished. Skye hugged her.

""I've got a mission" "I've got training"" Fitz said after hugging her. "Don't you sleep?" Fitz asked jokingly.

"Nah, too much Doctor Who to watch" She replied and they started laughing.

"Ward!" Fitz said waving at the man. "Long time since we saw each other"

"How is Tripp?" Ward asked smiling. "He still eating the Bus' food?"

"Oh dear, he keeps eating all the chips" They laughed again. "Shall we go inside?" Jemma asked noticing Tony was shivering.

"THANK YOU" Tony said loudly. "Listen to the British lady and get the hell inside" He said rushing to the door.

"Jemma, Fitz" Natasha acknowledge the young woman. "It's nice to see you again"

"Agent Romanoff" They said in unison. "How have you been?" Jemma asked her.

"I'm okay" Natasha pulled the girl by the arm. "Is everything okay with Skye?"

"Why do you ask?" Jemma asked worried. "Has something happened?"

"No, I just wanted to know if she told you anything, if there is something bothering her" Natasha told the young scientist.

"Hey! You two, come on" They heard Skye yelling and waving at them with a big smile on her face. "I can't wait to see Clint drunk" The said archer turned to her.

"Why would that be so interesting?" Clint asked curious.

"Blackmail" Skye replied griming. "I need some shots here!" She shouted to the bartender.

* * *

"I think I got a brain tumor last night" Tony said squeezing his eyes shut as he sat on the kitchen chair. "Or two" Clint groaned from besides him and Ward nodded. "Where are Red and Little Red?" Tony asked. Steve, Bruce and Thor walked into the kitchen.

"FRIENDS" Thor boomed. "So long since I've seen you"

"Too loud" Tony said.

"You saw us yesterday" Clint said, making Thor shrugged.

"Where are Natasha and Skye?" Bruce asked looking around.

"Right behind ya" Came a shout from the living room seconds before a smiling Skye made her presence known with Natasha behind her"

"Red, control your offspring" Tony said putting his head in his hand just in time for two knives to go over it, cutting a bit of his hair, he turned and saw Skye and Natasha glaring at him. "Just because you lack sense of humor doesn't mean we all do" He said putting his head in his hands again.

"How can you be so happy?" Ward asked. "You drank as much as Stark" He handed her a mug of coffee.

"Thanks" She took a sip. "To answer your question: I have a fast metabolism"

"What about Red, how is she up?" Natasha opened her mouth to answer but Skye bet her to it.

"She's Russian and she didn't drink more than Clint" Skye told them. "We stopped drinking the moment Tony got the mic" She said with her face hidden by the mug.

"What?" Tony said raising his head again. "What mic?" He asked the women who were griming. "Oh come on, tell me"

"It was karaoke night, Jemma tried to make Fitz go up but he wouldn't move so you volunteered yourself" Natasha started.

"Dear Clint over there, thought it would be funny to sing a duet with you" Skye said, Clint's eyes widened. "You sang a couple of Justin Bieber songs after that" She finished with a smug smile on her face.

"I'm doomed" Tony said putting his head in his hands again. "Tell me you didn't record it" Tony hal said half begged.

"I watched so every time I want to embarrassed you the only thing I have to do is unblock the memory file and show on a TV or projector" Skye told him smugly while drinking her coffee. "What do you guys want to do today?" She asked them.

"First, I'm getting rid of this hangover them I'm getting rid of you" Tony told her jokingly. "Capsicle, can you throw her out the window?"

"No" Steve replied.

"Why not? I thought you were strong"

"I'm not throwing Skye out of the window because you were too drunk to know how to not embarrass yourself"

"You should"

"Stark!"

"Spangles!"

"Kids, take a break" Bruce said reading his newspaper.

"Bruce, coffee?" Skye asked moving a mug in his direction.

"I don't think the caffeine good for the other guy" He told her smiling.

"Actually it is" Skye said to him. "Caffeine keeps you alert, gives you an advantage"

"We share a body, it would keep him alert too"

"Technically, you share a heart that if reaches a number gives him the key so I gave you decaf" She told him smiling. "Ward, wanna spar?" She turned to her partner.

"Call me weak but I'm losing for my hangover" Skye pouted. "What happened to FitzSimmons?"

"They have a mission but they promised to call as soon as they get back" Skye told him. "Anyone wants to train with me?" Natasha raised her hand. "That's the spirit, Tasha"

"Red and Miss Sunshine, don't stay at the gym for more than four hours or I'm gonna sic Pepper on you" Skye narrowed her eyes.

"You wouldn't"

"Wanna bet?"

"I'm a computer I win bets"

"Cheater"

"Says the guy with the iron suit"

"At least I can fly"

"I can hack your suit if I want to"

"Cheater"

"I can also build one"

"Impossible"

"Not really"

"You can't possible know how to make one"

"Wanna bet?"

"I can't bet the computer"

"You can but you will probably lose"

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP?" Clint shouted. "Some of us are trying to deal with a killing headache, thank you"

"Come on Skye" Natasha said pulling her arm.

"Bye" Skye said to the others. "Tony, we'll finish later"

* * *

"You two, stop it" Pepper tried to tell the fighting women for the twentieth time. "You can't possible have energy to keep going"

"Wanna bet?" Skye asked dodging Natasha's punch and moving to kick her.

"Tony said not to bet with the computer" Pepper replied. "Anyway, it's been five hours, come on"

"We can't stop, one of us has to win" Natasha said trying to hit Skye on her side but failing.

"How about on three you both do a backflip and you can continue later?" Pepper asked. "Just eat a little"

"Ok" They said in unison seeing the worry on the CEO's face.

"1"

"2"

"3" They did they backflips at same time before heading to Pepper.

"I think you lost a couple of pounds" Pepper told them.

"You don't sound so surprised" Skye said to her.

"After I started dating Tony I stopped getting surprised" Pepper said moving to the door. "Or maybe it's the superheroes I have as roomates"

"Maybe"

* * *

I managed to hit 20 and that did wonderful things to my ego. I really hope you like this one because I had problems figuring out how to bring FitzSimmons back. Let me tell ya, this is not the last time you are hearing from them. I'm trying to bring Coulson back into the story as a father figure. I'll keep updating and my apologies if not so often. Please review and tell me what do you think, it means a lot.

See ya soon.


	21. Chapter 21

"We're doing something different today" Ward told the cadets. They were on the fifth day of training and their cadets looked like they had just gone through a war.

"What it is?" One of the female cadets asked.

"We're running for an hour today" Skye said tying her shoe. She heard a couple of groans but decided to ignore.

"Did you just said 'we'?" One of the cadets asked.

"I'll run too" Skye said.

"Here comes the challenge, if any of you run ahead of Skye, you can leave for the day" He watched as some of the cadets grimed thinking that they could beat her. They started running and Skye was ahead of them the moment Ward said go. Some tried run more than her with a lot of difficulty only to be left behind by Skye who hadn't break a sweat. They ran for an hour and Ward spent every second watching Skye as if she would disappear any minute. Once Skye told the cadets they were free to go she started heading towards Ward, she stopped halfway gripping her head in pain.

"SKYE!" Ward shouted running beside her. "What's happening? Skye?" He asked worried seeing pain in her eyes.

"There's something messing with the electrical waves" She said before lowering her head again.

"Skye, what can I do to help? Please, let me help" He said, worry in his voice.

"Simmons" Skye said. Ward didn't need to be told twice, he scooped her in his arms and ran to the medical bay passing through a bunch of doctors and finally reaching Simmons who was taking coffee.

"Simmons" Ward said making the biochemist look up dropping her coffee as she ran towards Skye.

"What happened?" She asked looking over Skye to see if she could find a injure.

"She started pressing her head, she's in a lot of pain right now" He looked at Skye for a moment. "Can you help her?" He asked moving a stray of her hair.

"Come here" Simmons gesture to a room on his left and he entered, putting Skye on the bed. Simmons put some IV's as well as brain and heart monitor around her. "I'm giving her some morphine for the pain" She checked Skye's breathing. "Only she can tell us what is or was wrong"

She moved to the door and saw Ward hadn't moved from his place beside her. "I'm going to call Agent Romanoff and let her know"

"I'll be here" Was the only response she got before she left.

* * *

"What happened?" Natasha asked entering the medical bay with Clint behind her, both in work out gear. Natasha moved closer to Skye and checked for any obvious bruise.

"I don't know, we were training the cadets and she started feeling pain so I brought her here" Ward replied without taking his eyes of her. "Simmons gave her some morphine an hour ago, no changes"

"I'm going to call Tony" Clint said. "Otherwise he may kill us" There was silence after Clint left followed by the beating of Skye's heart. Simmons entered the room with Fitz behind her trying miserably to look unaffected by the fact Skye was in a hospital bed.

"Her heart is beating quite fast" Fitz said checking the monitors. "Should we give her more painkillers?"

"Don't" Natasha said earning everyone's attention but not looking away from Skye. "She told me her body works a bit differently, more brain function, faster heart beats" Simmons nodded and went over Skye's head to check her eyes only to open them and sigh.

"What?" Ward asked alarmed. "Is something wrong with her eyes?"

"No, nothing like that" Simmons said. "I can't check with her eyes blue, they don't respond the same way" She said calmly. "What could possibly cause Skye to feel that much pain?"

"She said something was messing with the electromagnetic waves" Ward told them in a amused tone. "Even in pain, still the smartest person in the room" He looked at Skye's face. "Come on, Rookie"

"Rookie? I thought Skye was one of the best fighters SHIELD has" Fitz said with genuine curiosity in his voice.

"She is" Ward replied. "But she's still new and last time I called her 'Newbie" I ended up locked in my room for hours" He chuckled at the memory. He turned in time to see Simmons looking at her watch before her face turned to a look of fear and concern. "What?"

"Something is wrong" Simmons said hurrying to Skye said to check her pulse.

"What's wrong?" Clint asked entering the room and seeing Natasha's concern look.

"She should've woken up by now" Simmons said looking at Fitz.

"Maybe you gave her a higher dose" Ward said.

"What I gave her should have woken a normal human being twenty minutes ago, half an hour if it was Captain Rogers" She said checking Skye's lungs and brain activity. The other took a moment to understand what she had said.

"If it's not the drugs that's keeping her sleeping" Clint started. "What is?"

"That's the problem" Fitz said looking over Skye's body once again in case of some injure they hadn't seen before. "We don't know"

"But we are sure as hell gonna find out" Tony said entering the room and heading over to Skye. "She said something was messing with the waves before she passed out?" He asked Ward.

"Yeah but she was in pain before that" He told Tony.

"That's it" Tony said snapping his fingers. "We know what caused her pain"

"Now, we have to find the problem and get rid of it" Natasha finished looking at Tony. "Call Bruce, ask him to look for any unusual electromagnetic activity" Tony pulled out his phone and started dialing.

"She better be alright" Tony said.

"She will" Clint said.

* * *

HEY, I'M SO SO SO SORRY!

I didn't post yesterday and I feared some of you were expecting me to. I didn't mean to give you false hope so I'm telling you, right now, that I won't be able to post everyday anymore.

I still love the fact that you read and I also love all of the reviews. Make sure to tell me what you think.

Hope you like it.

See ya soon.


	22. Chapter 22

It's been a week since Simmons officially declared Skye was in a coma. They had found out what caused her pain, one of SHIELD's scientists was hoping to make a weapon strong enough to turn any electronic object down for as long as it need but it messed with the electromagnet waves instead. The moment he found out, Clint made sure to explode the thing, hoping that Skye would wake up and tease him about how protective he was. No such luck. It took a lot of talking from Simmons to get Natasha to leave on the third day to shower and get some food only for the redhead to return two hours later showered with take out for the scientists as well. Tony was the same, he came every morning at one and left every night at midnight, enough time to shower and eat. Clint stayed for twelve hours every day before heading to the gym to kick the crap out of a dummy. Ward stayed in the medical bay the whole week, used their shower and only ate when Fitz or Simmons brought him food. The other visited occasionally but never stayed for long.

"How is she?" Natasha asked, it was routine for then. They would ask how she was and Simmons was going to tell them her vitals were good and that she could wake up any moment.

"There's something different" That got their attention. "Her brain activity is higher today"

"What does that mean?" Ward asked from the seat that they had named his along the week. "Is she okay?" He asked.

"She's as healthy as she was yesterday" Simmons said checking her pulse. "But the increase on her brain activity makes me believe that it won't take long for her to wake up" She said with hope clear in her voice.

"It doesn't hurt to hope, I guess" Fitz said shrugging. Ward's head snapped at him.

"We've been hoping for a week" He said. "I don't think another twenty four hours are going to do much difference"

"Robot, stop yelling at Fitz" He heard saying from beside him and for a moment he thought he had dreamed. He stayed frozen as Natasha got up on a speed that would make Captain embarrassed. "Could someone turn of the lights?" She groaned covering her eyes with her hand.

"Are you okay?" Natasha asked the younger woman.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Skye asked, confusion in her face.

"I don't know, let's see" Tony started mockingly. "Maybe, because you were in a coma for a week, nah that would be boring, how about the fact you passed out due the pain you were feeling?" He half asked half mocked her.

"Oh, that" Skye said looking at Ward who seemed to be in some kind of trance.

""Oh, That" You scared the freaking daylights out of us and all you can say is "OH, that"?" Simmons said after checking the girls vitals.

"The pain was real but not the coma" Skye said to their confusion. "Every year I go to bed one night and just wake a week later, it's my body's way of 'recharging'"

"And you forgot to mention this because….?" Ward asked.

"It didn't seem important" She replied shrugging.

"You are so grounded" Clint said, Natasha nodding from beside her. "You thought it wasn't important to mention that at some point you were going to fall into a coma but would wake completely fine a week later?" He asked in his _"You can't be serious" _ tone.

"I won't do it again?" Skye tried, receiving glares from everyone in the room. "Oh, come on guys"

She looked at then for a second before touching her head. "The pain is gone, what did you do?" She asked them watching as their looks softened.

"We found the problem and then we blew it up" Tony said with a smile, looking as if he couldn't be happier about blowing stuff up.

"You blew something up? Without me?" Skye asked Tony, putting a hand over her heart as if to symbolize her pain.

"Nope" He said. "Legolas did"

"Wait, Clint?" She asked a little confused. "You're such a softie, big bro" She teased him and to her surprise he smiled, brightly. "You must have missed me a lot, how about ya sis, miss me?" She asked turning to Natasha. She could see in the redhead's eyes she had been in pain while she was gone but the spy simply shrugged before turning to the biochemist.

"You have anything to shut her up?" Natasha asked with serious tone even though everyone knew she was joking.

"Geez, Tasha, no need to cry" Skye teased Natasha only to receive a pillow on the head.

"Romanoff, are you going soft?" Coulson asked entering the room with two agents behind him.

"AC!" Skye shouted getting up and hugging her father figure. "It's been so long, I missed ya" She said once she let go.

"Word's out that Strike Team Dealt spent a whole week without a mission, I thought one of you had died" Coulson told her before looking at Clint. "How is she doing?" Ignoring the 'She's right here' he nodded at Ward.

"Besides being on a coma for a week, same brat she was when she came in" Clint told Coulson, Skye pouted and jumped on his back wrapping her arms in his neck.

"Only difference is that now I'm like their younger sister" She said messing Clint's hair. "Tasha can't live without me and don't even get me started on Tony" She must have said something wrong because she noticed the two agents behind Coulson looking at her like she was an alien.

"Who are you?" She asked bluntly.

"Oh sorry" Coulson said turning to the agents. "This are Agents Tripp and May"

"Sup?" Skye asked them, she got nod from the male black guy and a emotionless look from the Asian woman. She sighed. "Coulson, how many robots are you going to introduce me to?" A pillow hit her head. "Tasha!"

"Skye!"

* * *

Hey,

I hope you like this one. I want you to know that I read all of your reviews and I try to put the stuff you ask for in here. I'll kindly ask you to review and tell me what you think while I'm thanking for reading. All my love to those who gave my fic a chance.

See ya soon,

B.


	23. Chapter 23

"Agent Romanoff, are you okay?" Coulson asked. "I remember you being a grow up last time I visited" He said in a teasing tone, getting a laugh out Skye a glare from Natasha.

'So" Skye said turning to May. "I have Tasha, T-1000 and now you, what should I call ya?" No response. "You deaf?" Skye signed with her hands her questions.

"No, I'm not deaf, the name is May" Skye pouted.

"But that's no fun"

"It's a name it's not supposed to be fun" May said scowling. Skye went over her file.

"How about Mel? Can I call you Mel?" May got closer.

"How do you know my name?" May asked with a warning tone.

"I googled you" Skye said matter-of-factly. "Hey, this is my personal space, thank you" She said as May got closer.

"How do you know my name?" May asked again in a warning tone. Natasha decided to take a step towards Skye only to stopped by Coulson.

"May" He said making the woman look at him. "She's telling the truth" May looked at him with a 'That's impossible' look, Clint saw it.

"Skye has a computer on her head, she can search, post, record and download whatever she wants" The archer explained and May returned to her original place.

"Tasha" She said pulling the redhead's shirt. "Can we get ice cream?" Natasha nodded and they moved towards the door. Clint tried to go too but Skye stopped him. "I'm not eating my ice cream with you guys making eyes at each other" Natasha glared at her and the other looked at her amused. "Geez Tasha, it was a joke" If it was even possible, Natasha's glare turned deeper before she pulled Skye by the arm and out of the room. "Bye Fitz, Bye Simmons" She shouted on her way out.

* * *

"I'm fine"

"This morning you were in a coma"

"I'm not anymore"

"Skye"

"T-1000"

"We're not doing that now"

"Come on"

"I said no"

"It'll be fun"

"Natasha is going to kill me"

"She doesn't need to know"

"What if someone see us?"

"Come on, Ward" Skye said with a scowl. "There's no danger"

"You want to put hair paint in her shampoo, she's going to kill me" Ward told her.

"Why would she kill you and not me?"

"Because I didn't stop you and because she loves you too much"

"It's pink" She told him matter-of-factly. "It won't be that different" She looked at him with puppy eyes and he sighed.

"Ok" She squealed. "But I'm not doing anything that could cost my life, I'll guard the door"

"Fine, by me" She told him before getting into the vents. She made her way to Natasha's bathroom and got out. "I'm in" She said in her head, knowing it would hack Ward's com. She took some of Natasha's shampoo out of the bottle before putting hair paint in it's place. She cleaned any evidence of her mission before getting into the vents again and going to her room through them. "In my room, now" She waited for five minutes before he got there. "Are they here yet?"

"Barton arrived two minutes ago, Natasha a minute later" He looked out the door. "I don't think we have much time before they get here, she saw me coming here" He looked at her. "We're so screwed"

"Nah, It'll be fine"

"You better hope so"

* * *

"SKYE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" Came from the Natasha's seconds before Skye came running through the door.

"Why Tasha, you look amazing" She shouted before entering the gym in hopes to hid. The other watched as Natasha came from her room with civilian clothes and bright pink hair. It took a second for Tony realize what had happened before he fell on the floor laughing. Natasha sent daggers to his head before running towards the gym again. The other listened as shouts came from the training room and decided to ignore. Then a crashing sound came from the garage and they decided to see what was going on. Once they reached the room they saw Natasha and Skye fighting each other. Natasha was glaring at her while Skye was simply laughing. At some point Natasha tried to kick her, making her jump on a car before doing a flip over her surrogate sister.

"Watch the cars!" Tony shouted. Pepper looked at him, an incredulous look on her face.

"You're kidding, right? They are about to kill each other and you're worried about the cars" She said watching as Natasha and Skye fought.

"They'll be fine" Tony said waving his hands. "My cars on the other hand…" He trailed off. Natasha got a bat out of God-knows-where and threw it at Skye who dodged, making it hit one of the cars' window. "Oh, come on" He shouted. Clint went over them, dodging all kinds of things being used as weapons.

"ENOUGH!" He shouted, making them stop just as Skye got a piece of one of Tony's suits to use on Natasha. "Skye, apologize to Nat for coloring her hair" He turned to his partner. "Nat, apologize to Skye for trying to kill her" They simply crossed their arms and looked away from each other.

"Sorry" They said at the same time. "It looks good, tho" Skye said griming aand Natasha's glaring eyes turned to her.

"Kid"

"Spidey"

"Tony's offspring"

"T-1000 senior"

"Sparky"

"Red"

"It's like watching twins arguing" Steve said getting their attention, which made him blush.

"At least my hair is not pink" Skye said before running out of the garage. Natasha growled, making her way to the door before she suddenly stopped and turned to Ward.

"Where were you when she was messing with my stuff?" To his credit he didn't look away.

"I don't know when she did it so…" He trailed off. He was lying and she knew.

"I don't believe you" She said getting closer to him. "Did you help her?" Natasha asked Ward who seemed interested with the celling for a moment before looking at her.

"Let's just say I never got into your room" He said before he fled the scene.

* * *

Here goes another one….

Does anyone from New York read this? I'll be in NY in July and I would like to know good places to visit. Moving on, thank you for reading and don't forget to review and let me know what you think. See ya soon.


	24. Chapter 24

_Skye was tied to the ceiling by her arms. The room was pitch black but she knew there was someone in there with her, she could feel him watching her from the shadows._

"_Please, let me go!" She shouted. "I didn't do anything, I swear" The man ran out of the shadows and stood a foot from her._

"_Anything, huh?" He asked mockingly. "You think I'm stupid? You think that WE are stupid?" The man asked angrily. He turned his back on her before pulling a stick out of his pocket. "Do you know what this can do, girl?" He pressed a button and the thing started to buzz as little sparks circled it._

"_No, please no" She started to struggle against the chains. "I promise I didn't do anything" She wasn't crying, she refused to._

"_Well, I don't believe you" He said approaching her. He pushed the stick into her stomach making sure it wouldn't bleed. It didn't but it sure hurt, she let out a scream before darkness overcame her._

Skye woke up in a pool of her sweat looking around her room with a look of pure horror on her face. _"They're gone"_ She thought. "_I'm free, now"_ She stayed in the same position for an hour before looking at the clock. 3 a.m. Great. She showered and changed before going to the gym.

She didn't want the events of the other night to repeat itself so she asked Jarvis to put some calm music and changed the simulator to hard instead of extreme. Even though it wasn't a big challenge for Skye it kept her entertained for the four hours she spent the only stopping because of the tapping on the window. She turned and found Clint waving at her.

"Hey" She said.

"Hey, how long have you been up?"

"I don't know, half an hour"

"J" Clint said without taking his eyes off her.

"She's been here since 3 a.m." The Al replied.

"I should tell Nat that you involved to lying to us now" Clint told her with a serious look.

"I didn't want to lie" She received a glare. "I just didn't want to worry you" She mumbled looking down.

"Why would we worry, it's not like you're using the gym to avoid sleep" She looked down. "Wait, you are?"

"She's what?" Natasha asked as she approached them.

"Great" Skye murmured under her breath.

"Skye's been using workout as a way to cheat sleep" Clint told her. Natasha looked at her for a second before nodding to Clint. He left the women alone.

"How bad are they?" Natasha asked Skye.

"I woke up at 3"

"What are they about?" Natasha asked softly. She knew how hard talking about nightmares could be.

"It's nothing, I'm being silly" Skye said looking down.

"Skye" Natasha said calmly. "You don't have to talk to me but don't ever think your nightmares are childish things" They walked for a while before Skye decided to speak up.

"I was tortured" Natasha stopped. "Couple of years ago" She looked ahead. "They thought I had done something to the systems, which I hadn't, so they decided to electrocute me for a week" She saw Natasha get a angry look on her face.

"How old?" She whispered.

"What?" Skye asked.

"How old were you when they did that?"

"14" She saw Natasha visible flinch. "Are you okay?"

"You're worried about me?" Natasha asked. "You just told me about how you were tortured when you were 14 and you're worried about me?"

"I know you went through everything I've felt and a little more" Skye told her. Natasha simply looed at the younger woman and then, out of nowhere, Skye threw her arms around Natasha's neck. "Thank you, just, thank you" She pulled back Natasha saw her eyes were blue and she had a huge smile on her face. "No more sad talk, ice cream time"

"Skye your eyes…"

"Don't worry, I just let the mask slip" Skye said remembering Tony's words. Natasha started smiling, offering an arm which Skye accepted.

"Shall we eat?"

"We shall" They started laughing as they made their way to the kitchen.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE KITCHEN?" An angry Pepper Potts asked as almost tripped on some ice cream that was on the floor. "ANTHONY STARK,YOU BETTER COME OU, NOW!" She shouted. Turning towards the counter she saw Natasha, Skye, Clint and Tony trying to look innocent while covered in ice cream. "You want to explain?" She asked Tony.

"Not really" He said as ice cream fell out of his hair.

"I'll do it" Skye said. "Natasha and I were eating ice cream when accidentally some of my ice cream ended up on her jeans" She received a glare from the Russian.

"I didn't buy her accidental crap so I kindly put ice cream in her face"

"I tried to hit her with a spoonful of ice cream but ended up hitting Tony that was coming into the kitchen"

"I tried to attack little Red but Legolas showed up" Tony said.

"And that's how we ended up here" Clint finished.

"You're telling that instead of stopping the teenager that was trying to make a mess you helped her?"

"I'm freaking 19"

"Unbelievable" Pepper said shocking her head. "Who's going to clean this up?"

"I've got training" Natasha, Skye and Clint said at the same time before running out of the room.

"New suit, sorry Pep, someone's gotta save the world" Tony said heading to his workshop. Pepper sighed and picked up her phone.

"Hi, I'm looking for a cleaning service"

* * *

DOUBLE DOSE

Don't forget to review

See ya later…


	25. Chapter 25

"What are we doing today?" Skye asked jumping on the couch. Tony signed her to stop so she sat down beside Natasha.

"I think we have a mission tomorrow" Natasha said without looking up from her book. "They need two people for the job"

"Damn" Skye said turning to the TV. "I wanted to go, why do you and Clint always get the fun part?"

"When I said 'we' I was referring to you and I" Natasha said, not looking up. "If you want, that's it" She said with a tiny smile on her face.

"That's so cool! You heard that?" She asked Tony. "I'm going on a mission with Tasha!"

"Poor things" He said earning a glare from the women.

"You don't think I can handle?" Skye asked a little angry.

"Easy Little Red" Tony said raising his hands in surrender. "I was talking about the bad guys" He said calmly. "I don't think they can handle" He finished and she smiled.

"I knew there was a reason why I keep you around" Skye said hugging him.

"And here I was thinking it was because I own the place"

"Kids, stop playing" Natasha said, still reading her book. A pillow hit her head and she looked up. Tony and Skye were trying to look innocent. It took a minute for a pillow/cushion fight to start. The games ended an hour later with Tony whining about Natasha and Skye teaming up on him.

"What's not fair?" Clint asked entering the living room.

"Red and Little Red tame up on against me. That should be illegal"

"He's got a point" Clint told his partner and his surrogate sister. "You two are like ninjas and you expect Tony to win?"

"He's supposed to be a genius" Natasha said griming.

"You have Skye, that's like the whole smart-people department in a person" Tony said. "And you're ninjas"

"Oh, Clint, did you hear?" Skye asked jumping.

"I'm going on a mission with Tasha, without you or Ward"

"Really feeling the love kid" Clint replied.

"I'm not a kid, you know a care about you but Tasha is my favorite" She said teasingly.

"Outta of all people her favorite is Spidey" Natasha glared at him.

"Stark" Natasha said with an angry voice. "How much do you love your arms?" Tony raised his hands in surrender making Skye smirked.

"I still think she's Stark offspring"

"Shut it, Katniss"

* * *

"Robot"

"Skye" Ward replied, making a sandwich. "Word's out that you and Agent Romanoff are leaving for a week" He said without looking at her.

"Yeah, it's going to be so fun, girl night for a week" She said happily. "And a little ass-kicking"

"Be careful, okay? No hero moments, Romanoff can fend for herself"

"I can't promise to stay put while she's in danger"

"I'm not asking you to" Ward told her. "Just, don't jump in front of bullets or from rooftops and don't get blown up by a bomb" He said calmly. "I won't be there to watch your back but I know Agent Romanoff cares a lot about you so I trust her" He said smiling at her.

"Are you saying you care about me Robot?" Skye asked griming.

"I have no idea what you're talking about"

"Sure thing, Ward"

"When do you get the details of the mission?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"Tasha said we leave tomorrow at lunch to discuss with Fury and Hill" She told him. "Apparently it's a big mission" She looked at him and saw his eyes were filled with worry.

"Hey, don't worry, I promise to call everyday"

"What if you can't?" He asked.

"Like someone could stop my hack" She said pointing to her head. "They would have to kill me first" He sent her a look. "Which is impossible because I'll be with the Black Widow 24/7"

"You better" He bit his sandwich. "If you get in any problem don't hesitate in text or email or even call, I don't care, just let us know"

"Yeah" Tony said entering the kitchen with Clint behind him. "If there is as much as rain on your heads please call" He looked at her head. "Or hack, I suppose"

"Can you live for a week without me?" Skye asked Tony.

"I'll give him three hours after you leave for him to start whining" Clint said getting a beer fro the fridge. "But seriously Skye, anything you girls need you can tell us"

"Relax, we're big girls" She got orange juice from the fridge. "Besides, what's the worse that could happen?"

"You get killed by the enemy"

"You get killed by a bear"

"Or a wolf"

"Or a mountain lion"

"Where are you staying anyway?"

"Doesn't really matter" Skye said. "We'll get in, do the job, get out" She took a sip of her juice. "I'll have Tasha with me all the time, the last thing it could happen to me would be death" She said jokingly.

"Can you at least promise you'll try to be careful?"

"Yep"

"Skye"

"I said Yep"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

"OK"

"OK" Ward and Skye kept looking at it other as they spoke, the other simply watching they're interaction. Tony was the one to break the silence.

"No eye-sex in the kitchen" He said and the couple quickly turned their eyes away from each other. "Or any kind of sex, for that matter"

"You just can't shut up, can you?" Skye asked.

"Nope"

"Child"

"Kid"

"Stark, control your offspring"

* * *

There you go

Hope you like

Review pls.


	26. Chapter 26

Natasha and Skye were currently in Fury's office waiting for the Director and Hill.

"I don't see the point of calling us here if it's going to take 20 minutes for them to get here" Skye said messing with her waves. Natasha looked up from the magazine she was going through.

"How do you know that?" Skye dismissed the waves and looked at her.

"I'm listening to him speaking to the board of directors? I don't know who they are but I suppose they are the big guys"

"Skye, you can't listen to that conversation!" Natasha said a little amused.

"Hush" Skye said. "They are talking about me"

"Why?" Natasha asked confused.

"They are telling Fury that I'm a threat to S.H.I.E.L.D. That I could be a weapon being used to infiltrate the organization" Skye told her sadly. "They're saying that I should be executed" Skye said with teary eyes. "I don't feel like going on a mission anymore" She said looking down.

"Skye, turn it off, now" Natasha told her. "Look at me" She did as she was told and Natasha could see her eyes were blue and she had tear tracks on her cheeks. "Listen, I'm not going to let anything happen to you, okay? I'm willing to bet that neither will Tony or Clint, hell eve Pepper would jump in front of a bullet for you" Skye smiled for a second. "If they as much as try to take a hair out of your head Bruce will let the Other Guy have a go at the Hub" Skye chuckled. "I'm the Black Widow, you are the fastest and smartest person alive it wouldn't take much time for us to knock everyone out" Skye smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I call first hit" They laughed.

"You're going to fight Clint on that one, he likes to see the confused faces people make when they see an arrow" They laughed again and Skye erased any evidence of crying that was on her face. They kept on talking and joking bout how their lives had been for the past months when Fury and Hill arrived. Hill almost passed out when she saw the normally emotionless Black Widow laughing like kid. Fury, as surprised as was, was also curious about how did a teenager make one of the world's best assassins laugh that freely.

Seeing they had company, the girls straighten up trying to look as professional as they could. Skye was visible trying to mirror Natasha's posture making Hill's heart skip a beat when she realized how much did the younger woman look up to the redhead assassin.

"Have you been waiting for long?" She asked looking through a couple of files she had put on the coffee table.

"Nah, 30 minutes 42 seconds" Skye told her, laying against the couch.

"Skye" Natasha said in a warning tone.

"Chill, Tasha"

"Any reason you called us here or I'm supposed to redecorate your office?" Skye asked in a mocking tone.

"Your mission" Fury said glaring at her. "Have you chosen a last name?" He asked seriously.

"No pirate, I didn't" Skye said rubbing her forehand as Fury continued to glare at her.

"Anyway, there's someone we need you to catch" Hill said. Handing the file to Natasha.

"Nº 28045" Natasha told Skye who nodded. She laid back against the sofa and closed her eyes.

"What exactly are you doing?" Fury asked her.

"Hacking" Natasha and Skye said in unison.

"You can't hack S.H.I.E.L.D." Hill told her.

"No, you can't hack SHIELD." Skye replied. "I can hack whatever I want" She opened her eyes and to Natasha's surprise they were normal.

"Skye?" Skye shock her head.

"No" She gave Natasha a look. "You heard them"

"Heard who?" Fury asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Skye mockingly asked him, receiving a glare from Fury, a look from Natasha and an amused look from Hill.

"We better leave now" Natasha spoke after a couple of minutes.

"You're leaving in a couple of hours" Hill told them before they could leave. "Make sure to study the file" They nodded. Once they had gone Fury turned to Hill.

"Who would've guessed we would get a Stark/Romanoff firstborn?" Fury asked sarcastically.

* * *

"I can leave"

"No"  
"Just for a while"

"You're not going and if you do, I'm coming with you"

"Tasha, it could be dangerous"

"See if I care"

"What if they come after you too?"

"Maybe they'll bring presents"

"You sound like Tony"

"Shut up"

"Sorry, you're being childish, I can't help it" Skye told her.

"Says the 19 year old"

"Thank you for not saying Kid"

"Why?" Natasha asked.

"Because I would have to punch you"

"Like you can"

"We both know I can" There was silence after that. They just watched the clouds from the window.

"You're not leaving" Natasha said. "If you as much as think about leaving again, I'm going to sick Jemma on you" Natasha turned to look at Skye. "Or Coulson"

"Bitch" Skye said. "Coulson was a low move"

"Not my fault he's made of speeches" Natasha smiled. "You would have like the 'you're-important-to-us' speech, really cheesy"

"I'm throwing you out of that window"

"Then jumping to catch me"

"Almost a joke, Tasha" They laughed for a couple of minutes.

"You be careful, okay?" Natasha asked her. "This guy seems dangerous" She said. "I don't be the one to tell Tony the bad news"

"I love you too"

* * *

Guys,

I started the fic with the SKyeWard and ClinTasha thing but I'm not really sure what this is going to become. I wanted a Skye/Tasha SISTER relationship but I don't even know anymore. Thanks for the 100 reviews, you're the best.

See ya soon

Review.


	27. Chapter 27

"Get his schedule and I will check us in" Skye nodded. Natasha approached the check in area and waited in line for a while. Skye finished getting the schedule and joined her.

"You're gaining attention" Skye told Natasha, pointing to a group of guys behind them.

"It's not just me they're looking at" Natasha said smirking.

"Damn you and your ability to choose crowded hotels" Natasha turned to her. "Don't give me the more people less attention crap when there are guys currently staring at my ass" She said.

"This never happens when I'm with Clint" Natasha said shrugging.

"I wonder why" Skye replied sarcastically.

"Hi, how can I help you?" The receptionist asked once they got closer to her.

"We have a reservation" Skye was currently making. "To Natalie and Sarah Warren"

"Let me just check" The woman went over the computer. "Here it is, double room, for a week?" They nodded. "I'll go get your keys" She left.

"If I kill those guys" Skye said pointing at the group staring at them. "Would I get in trouble?"

"I don't think Fury would let you go on a mission alone with me ever again"

"Considering they'll let me live" Skye said looking down.

"Not here" Natasha said, seeing the receptionist return.

"There will go" She handed them the key cards. "Anything else?"

"No, thank you" They headed to elevator. Once the doors closed, Natasha spoke. "We talked about this"

"Actually, it was more of you not letting me leave" Skye replied, not looking at her.

"Same thing" They reached their floor and couple seconds later their room. "You know nothing is going to happen" Natasha said once they got inside. "And if it does, we'll handle"

"Natasha" The use of her full name from the brunette made her turn around. "I can't let you start a war against SHIELD because of me" She said, sitting on the bed and putting her head in her hands.

"The hell I can't" Natasha replied. "We all care about you, Skye. If it was me what would you do?"

"Kick their asses" Skye replied.

"See? I'm not being irrational"

"Let's focus on the mission" Skye changed the subject but Natasha decided not to comment. "He'll be in his hotel room, till nightfall. He'll heavily guarded so that's a no go" Natasha opened her notebook and Skye sent her the schedule.

"He scheduled a meeting at a wherehouse? With someone called Mike Greyson" She said scanning the file.

"Mr. Greyson it's a drug dealer with a history of bringing few men to wherever he goes" Skye said. "Usually trained but not really armed, our best shot"

"We watch the place, wait for him to go out and knock out anyone in our path" Natasha said matter-of-factly. Skye sighed before throwing herself on the bed. "Tired?"

"Kinda"

"When was the last time you slept?"

"Couple days ago"

"That's it, I'm sicking Coulson on you"

"Tasha!"

* * *

"Got a visual?" Natasha asked through the coms.

"Yeah, there's like three cameras in there"

"And you turned them on?"

"I'm that good" _"If she get more like Stark we need a DNA test"_

"Focus"

"I'm focused" Skye replied moving towards the south entrance. "In fact, I can see the target"

"And you just couldn't have mentioned earlier?" Natasha asked running towards her area.

"Where's the fun in that?" _"DNA test, definitely. _There was a 'thump' from Skye's com. "You okay?" Natasha asked picking up her pace.

"Yeah, one guard down, three to go"

"On it" Natasha reached the south entrance in time to see Skye kicking a guy on the chest making him fall, wrapping her legs on another guy's neck and pushing him back enough to fall over the first guard. Natasha tried to push off the pride she felt as she jumped on one of the guards back so he would turn, giving Skye the opportunity to jump mid-air and kick him on the face. They stood there looking at each other before Skye raised her hand and Natasha high five her.

"So cool!" Natasha heard through her com and almost jumped when she realized Skye hadn't move her mouth. "Don't worry, I'm hacking/mentally speaking" Natasha nodded and they entered the place, not making a noise.

"You take the deal or I'm leaving" They heard Mike Grayson tell Robert Wilson, their target.

"I can't get that much money this fast"

"Then, you better find someone else to supply you" Mike said before snapping his fingers drawing the attention of his guards and leaving through the north entrance, leaving Wilson alone. Wilson's phone began to ring.

"Yeah?" He listened for a while. "I'll be there in twenty" Natasha decided to step in.

"You may wanna re-schedule that"

"Who the hell are you?"

"She's your death" Skye said coming out of the shadows. "Sorry, I couldn't resist, it was really dark in there" She stood beside Natasha. "I'm not lying tho, we're here to kill you"

"Like you could" He said pressing a control he took out of his jacket.

"If that thing is supposed to call your guards, I kinda' knock them out" Skye said griming.

"Oh, those weren't the only guards I brought' He said as ten more guards came through the door, heavily armed. "Now, if you excuse me" He said moving towards the door.

"Not a chance" Natasha said jumping to get here just as the guards started firing.

"TASHA" Skye shouted before she got in front of Natasha getting a couple of bullets on her arms, shoulders and torso. She looked at her wounds. "Damn"

"Are you crazy?" Natasha asked worriedly, ignoring the pain coming from the bullet on her leg. "I need medics in here" She said through the coms

"I did it" Skye said in a weak voice.

"Did what?"

"I ricocheted one of the bullets, it hit his head" Skye said closing her eyes.

"Skye, open your eyes, come on" She did, slowly, and they were blue. "You need to stop"

"Stop what?" She asked weakly.

"Getting injured every time we leave the Tower" Natasha said seriously. "I'm deciding whether to put you in a bubble or not" Skye laughed a little before she started coughing. "Easy"

"Stop worrying, Tasha" She looked at the redhead's bullet wound. "You need to get that wrapped up" She made a move to get up before Natasha gently pushed her back down.

"I'll be fine" She said, a sad smile on her face. "You look like a newbie's practice target"

"Or Tony's" Natasha chuckled.

"He's going to kill me"

"No, he won't"

"Why do think that?"

"Because he wouldn't let me take this much bullets for nothing" Skye looked at the north entrance for a moment. "They're here" Natasha knew she was talking about the medics because they entered a second after she spoke.

"Oh My God" One of the doctor said looking at Skye's body. "How is she even alive?" He asked while they lift her.

"I eat all my vegetables?" Skye asked, clearly in pain but struggling to keep her eyes normal. Natasha sat beside her bed once they reached the plane.

"We can give her something for the pain but the bullets are way too deep to just suture"

"Go ahead" Natasha told them. "Give her enough to knock Captain Rogers out"

"She could overdose" The doctor said wide-eyed

"She won't" Natasha said taking Skye's hair out of her face.

"I'll be fine so don't feel guilty" Skye's voice echoed through her com but the girl had her eyes closed. "Tasha, I can feel your guilt"

"Sorry?"

"You didn't ask me to jump in front of you" Skye 'mentally said'. "I did because I couldn't watch you get hurt, be in pain"

"Skye, it doesn't make me feel less pain to see you like this" Natasha said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm not sorry for what I did" Natasha almost jumped; she didn't expect Skye to answer. "I'm sorry that my pain hurts you but I'm not sorry it's not you on this bed" She almost screamed inside Natasha head.

"Rest, we'll talk later" Skye broke the connection before letting the drugs take over.

* * *

"How is she?" Tony asked/shouted as he entered the waiting room.

"Still in surgery" Clint looked at his watch.

"They've been in there for two hours, how long does it take to get a couple of bullets out?"

"Clint" Natasha said getting their attention. "There were twenty bullets on her body" Fitz almost fainted.

"Oh dear" Simmons said running a hand through her hair. "You think she's going to be alright?"

"Of course she is!" Fitz said. "She's Skye, she may eve hack the heart monitor during the surgery and false a heart attack just to get a good laugh later" He said.

"Yeah, she probably would" Clint said. "That's way we nominated her Tony's offspring" Tony didn't respond to that, just stared at the door to the operation area as if Skye would run out there any moment. Natasha was the same.

"Nat, you got hit?" He said looking at the bandage on her leg.

"Yeah, Skye's legs weren't long enough" She replied bitterly. "Sorry, why did she jump?"

"Because she cares about you" Clint, Fitz and Simmons said in unison.

"Why?"

"You two are so alike and she looks up to you" Clint said. "If you looked a little more alike someone would say you were sisters"

"It's just…" She started but the doctor came out through the door.

"How is she?"

"I have some bad news"

* * *

Yo,

I need help.

I need you guys to help me "complete" the story. If you feel up to it, please write your relationships choices, like this:

Clint/Skye- Brother and Sister

Ward/Skye- Dating or something

Get it?

If you do this it would help a lot.

I'm being evil and leaving you with that for now, pls don't hate me.

See ya soon… DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	28. Chapter 28

"What? Oh my god, did something happen?" Simmons asked.

"Doc, is she okay?" Tony asked. The doctor sighed.

"She's alive" Their faces turned into relief.

"You said bad news? This wasn't bad news" Natasha said slowly.

"She's in a coma"

"She's been in a coma before, it lasted a week" Fitz said a little hopeful.

"That was different, she didn't suffer any trauma" The doctor told them. "They had to take twenty bullets out of her body, she suffered major blood loss and almost died twice on the table and her heart stopped once" He said and FitzSimmons gasped, the other too surprise to comment.

"She died?!" Simmons asked even though she knew the answer.

"You can see her if you want, I shouldn't let more than three people in there but considering she took some bullets for one of you" He looked at Natasha's wound then at her face. "I know you must be feeling pretty guilty right now, but no one takes twenty bullets for nothing. She most really care about you" Natasha looked down. "Oh, before we put her on anesthesia she said something" He looked up as if to remember. "She said 'Someone needs to treat Tasha's wound, she's too stubborn to look for help'" By the time he had finish Natasha was already sitting beside Skye's bed on the verge of tears. FitzSimmons excused themselves while Tony and Clint took other seats around the room.

* * *

They were about to complete the third hour sitting when a familiar voice was heard. "You need to sit down"

"I'm fine" A female voice replied. Tony got up to ask whoever it was to be quiet when Coulson appeared on the doorway pushing May on a wheelchair. He looked into the room, eyes widening when they landed on Skye.

"What happened?" He asked alarmed.

"We were on a mission and I was about to get shot so she jumped in front of me" Natasha said without taking her eyes of Skye. "Twenty bullets"

"She took twenty bullets?!" Coulson asked. "Geez"

"Why is she still alive?" May asked. A knife made it's way to the wall behind her, barely missing her head. All eyes turned to Natasha who was still looking at Skye but had an angry look on her face.

"Skye's anatomy is a little bit different from ours" Coulson told her.

"She's a 0-8-4?" May asked and Tony got up.

"Excuse me, Coulson if your girlfriend doesn't shut up in the next second I'm letting have a go at her" Tony said and Natasha's lips turned upwards. "Little Red may be sleeping right now but that doesn't mean you can say things about her" The room was silent for a while.

"Little Red?" Coulson asked amused and Tony grimed.

"Considering she can kick Legolas' and Capsicle's asses, we decided to call her Little Red" He turned to Natasha. "She can follow big sis, footsteps?" Natasha turned to him and he saw something on her hair. "What's that on your hair?"

"It's my com, weird, I thought I had turned it off" She said.

"Maybe you did" Clint said making all the eyes turn to him. "Can she do that?"

"She could but she only does that when.." She started

"She wants us to know she's okay" Ward said entering the room. "Coulson, May"

"Ward" They replied in unison.

"Fitz called me" Ward said. "Is it bad that I want put her on Tower arrest?" Ward said moving a stray of Skye's hair out of her face.

"Nope" Everyone but Coulson and May said.

"You shouldn't feel guilty" Ward told Natasha once he sat on a nearby chair. "It's her way of saying, I've got your back"

"I simple "I've got your back" it's enough" Tony said.

"Not for Skye, she doesn't like to leave doubts"  
"There's nothing twenty bullets can't solve" Clint said.

* * *

"I want you all to leave now. Take 3 hours to shower, eat and rest. If you don't I'll ban you from here" Simmons said entering the room. It had been five hours since Coulson and May left and the only movement made by the others was towards the coffee machine or the bathroom. Clint and Tony got up, knowing they couldn't argue. It took more convincing but Jemma manage to get Ward to leave for an hour. She knew she wouldn't win with Natasha because of the multiple tries in the past so she simply ordered a sandwich and asked Clint to bring some of her clothes so she could shower.

"You should be sleeping" Natasha told Jemma. The girl would every now and then check up on Skye, never taking blood, but checking her pulse and breathing.

"So should you" She returned writing on her chart. "I'm serious, just lay your head for a couple for a couple of hours" She saw the internal struggle Natasha was going through. "If she as much as move a finger I'm waking you" Natasha reluctantly nodded before laying against the chair and closing her eyes, letting the tiredness take over.

* * *

When Natasha woke again it was already morning, she looked around and noticed that Clint was now sitting on Simmons chair. She stretched before turning to Clint.

"How long was out?" Clint kept on reading his book.

"Eight hours"

"What?" She asked.

"Simmons drugged you, she said it was the only way to keep you sleeping"

"I can't believe it"

"I can, here" He handed her the clothes. "I brought you those"

"Thanks" She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"No problem" He looked back at his book. "Tony and Ward are bringing food, they said it would take twenty minutes"

"I'm going to shower, keep an eye on her" She left the room.

"Come on, Skye" Clint said to Skye. "We need you here, baby sis"

* * *

Hey,

Double Dose Again, I must really love ya, right?

Thank you for the reviews but some of the answers confused me.

Which one do you want as a father figure?

1-A.C.

2-Tony

Let me know what you think.

Find me on kik: beladsbrandao

Any suggestion you guys have, I would like to listen/read.

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW….

See ya soon.


	29. Chapter 29

"Any changes?" Steve asked entering the room. It's been a month since Skye fell into a coma and every one visited her almost daily with the exception of Natasha and Tony who practically lived there.

"No" Tony said reading a magazine. Steve sat on a chair and looked to Natasha who was sleeping on the couch.

"How is she?" Tony looked at the watch.

"Well, she's completing the sixth hour of sleep" Tony said. "We're taking shifts so Skye won't wake alone" He said reading the magazine. "She'll be like this for at least three hours"

"Stark" Steve said getting the genius' attention. "Go home, I'll be here"

"No need"

"Just for an hour" Steve said. "Take a shower, eat something, make Skye some cool gadget she can upgrade later" He saw Tony's eyes lit up.

"You think she'll like if I make her a suit?" Steve smiled.

"Make it blue" He said. Tony got up and kissed Skye's forehead before leaving Steve alone with two sleeping woman and his thoughts. He watched Skye sleep for an hour before a young woman wearing a lab coat came in.

"Hello Captain"

"Doctor Simmons" He replied politely. She checked Skye's pulse and breathing as well as her reflexes, as she did every morning.

"Are you playing on staying?" She asked without looking up from Skye's chart.

"Yeah, I got Stark to leave for a few hours and I don't want Agent Romanoff to watch her overnight" He replied.

"Good" She took a needle out of her pocket and Steve was up in a second. "Don't worry, it's a sedative, it lasts an hour. I know she's going to stay wake the whole night so I want her to sleep as much as she can in the morning" Steve sat down again.

"You care about them" He spoke softly. She nodded.

"Skye's been to the medical bay more than I would like her to" Jemma said changing Skye's sheets. "Usually Natasha comes with her so we do spend some time together" She wrote something on Skye chart before turning to Steve. "I'll be back in an hour to get her for a MRI" He got worried.

"Is something wrong with her?" He asked.

"Nothing I can see I just want to make sure" She said heading to the door. "Oh, don't be surprised if Fitz come by later, he said he would"

* * *

"If I knew all it took to get you to listen to me was the idea of making someone a suit, I would hav used long time ago" Steve said from his seat with a book on his lap.

"Shut up Capsicle" Natasha came from the bathroom.

"If we were different people I think I would have said a missed you" She saw Steve grim as Tony gave her a look.

"I wasn't even gone for that long" Tony said.

"Stark, you left for day after we spent a month trying to get you to leave for an hour" Steve said griming. "You didn't listen to Pepper"

"I wanted it to be perfect" He said looking at Skye. "She deserves it"

"So" Natasha started. "What does it look like?" She asked. He took a picture out of his coat.

"It's like mine but blue and white" He said handing her the photo. "It's lighter so she can fight if she prefers" He handed Steve a copy. "She's got Jarvis inside just like me, but considering her abilities I don't think she'll need it" He said laying against his chair. "Where's Birdbrain?"

"He's with Ward, they're teaching the cadets" She said.

"I thought it was only for a month" Steve said frowning.

"It was but they need something to distract themselves so they torturing the new people" Natasha replied with a small smile on her face. There was silence for a while, they stayed there, each one with their books or notebooks waiting for Skye to wake and tease them about the fact they were together, not killing themselves. Clint and Ward came, stayed for a while before heading to the Tower, hoping to get some sleep. When night fell Tony switched to the couch so he could sleep while Natasha pulled out a couple of files.

"Paperwork?" Steve asked watching Skye.

"May as well do while I can" Silence again, this time Natasha broke it. "Why are you here Steve?" She asked looking at him as he turned to her.

"What do you mean?" I confused look on his face.

"Well, she's like a baby sister for Clint and I and I'm pretty sure the only thing that's keeping Stark from becoming Skye's father is the fact she hates blood tests" She closed the file she was writing. "So, what's keeping you here?" She asked him with a serious tone.

"I don't know" He said looking down and then back up. When he looked at Natasha, she almost looked surprised.

"Does she know how you feel?" She asked him a warning tone on her voice.

"What are you talking about?" He asked surprised. "I don't have feelings for Skye"

"Cut the crap, Rogers" She said. "If you don't tell me I'm going to wake Stark and tell him you're in love with his daughter"

"You wouldn't"

"Try me" She said smirking. He sighed.

"No" She raised an eyebrow. "She doesn't know" Natasha looked like she was considering the information but Steve couldn't tell, she kept her face emotionless. "Don't tell her, okay?" Her head snapped back at him.

"I won't" She hesitated for a moment. "But you better"

"Natasha…"

"I'm giving you a month" She said, interrupting him.

"What?"

"After she wakes up" She looked sad for a moment. "I'm giving you a month to tell her"

"Or?" He asked curious about what she would do.

"I'm telling Clint" He paled.

"You wouldn't" He half asked half said. She sighed.

"That again?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Try me"

* * *

Hi,

So as far as I know, we're getting:

Tony as a dad(acting like it at least)

Steve falling for Skye (I'm evil enough to hide what she feels)

Please review letting me know what you think.

OBS: Things may change as the story continues.

PS: I didn't make my choices basing on the number of people who wanted Tony as a father and Steve as a boyfriend, I read your reviews but the decision was made with the help of my subconscious(eve if he's not a super computer).

See ya soon.


	30. Chapter 30

"Tasha" She heard a voice say. "Tasha, wake up" She tried to push the person but whoever it was came back. "Damn Tasha, I need to find the bathroom" She tried to ignore it. "I saved you from a couple of bullets, you'd think you would show me where the bathroom is" She perked up at that. She opened her eyes and suppressed the urge to gasp. "Great, now, where's the bathroom?" Blue eyes found hers.

"Skye" She said.

"Yo" Skye replied. "I'm going to the bathroom; can you get me some food?" Skye asked. Natasha got up and put Skye on the bed again. "Tasha, bathroom" Skye said before getting up and running towards where she believed was a bathroom leaving a surprised Natasha behind. Tony entered the room, alarmed at not seeing Skye.

"What happened?" He asked. "Did they take her to do some test?" He tried again, putting the coffee on the table.

"No" Natasha whispered and Tony almost missed.

"Where is she then?" Skye got out of the bathroom.

"Where's who?" She asked looking up. "Hey Tony" It didn't take a second for Tony to scoop her in his arms. "I didn't know you were this strong" She teased him.

"I missed you" He said to her hair. "It's been a month"

"I'm not sorry" She said as he put her down.

"Skye!" Tony almost shouted. "You could've died" He said with sadness. "Did you knew you would make it or you just don't care?" He asked looking at her worriedly and she turned away.

"I needed to protect Tasha, I couldn't let her get hurt" She said looking down. Natasha got in front of her.

"Skye, you can't risk your life for us every time we're in danger" Natasha told her calmly. "I get it, you don't want to see us get hurt, we don't like to see you hurt either" She told Skye calmly. There was silence as Natasha and Tony helped Skye get back in bed but it all went away as Jemma entered the room.

"Skye!" She ran, pushing Tony out of the way and hugged Skye, only letting go when she heard a whimper from the other girl. "Oh I'm sorry, are you in pain?" Jemma asked worried. Skye shock her head.

"I'm okay, Jemma" She received a glare from Natasha. "It's just a little discomfort on my shoulder" She told them. Jemma moved closer, looking at Skye's shoulder, which were covered in scars.

"It looks good but considering it's only been a month I'll get you more painkillers"

"No, I'm good, could you do me a favor?" Jemma nodded. "Can you get Clint?" The young doctor nodded before leaving the room. "So" She started getting the attention of the other in the room. "I've been checking the room's footage and even though they don't have audio, I got a badass video" She said. "Why did you guys and Steve spent so much time in here?" She asked curious.

"I don't know about Red and Capsicle but I couldn't let you wake up alone" Tony said seriously but smiling at her. Natasha looked at the ground for a moment, it was fast but was enough for Skye to see it.

"Tasha, I swear to God that if you're feeling guilty I'm hacking the system and putting you on cadet training for a month" Skye said jokingly. She looked at Natasha in hope to see a smile but the redhead wasn't looking at her. "Tasha, you know I don't blame you, hell, even if I wanted is not like you pushed me into saving you" Skye said looking at her. They stayed silent again, until Clint showed with a sweaty Ward.

"If you as much as trip next time we go on a mission, I'm grounding you" Clint said hugging her. "Even though that's Tony's job" He got a cushion on the head for that. Ward walked towards her and hugged her.

"That was a Rookie move" He said. "Don't repeat it"

"Nice to see you too, Robot"

* * *

"Hey"

"Hey Steve" Skye said putting down her magazine. "I managed to get Tasha to go for a walk" She said smiling. "I was wondering when you would show up"

"Why?" Steve asked curious. "Oh, I got this for you" He said handing her a bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you" She said smelling the flowers. "To answer you question, I wanted to know why you became roomies with Tasha and Tony while they were here" He blushed but thanks to her attention to the flowers Skye didn't see.

"I was worried about you" He answered. "And, I promised Tony that I wouldn't let them get sleep deprived" He said, half lying.

"Huh" Came her reply. "A couple of days ago, you managed to make Tony leave for two days" She got closer. "How did you do it?" She asked him amused. "I heard not even Pepper could get him to leave"

"I just told him to work on something to give you" Steve told her. "When are you leaving the hospital?" He asked.

"Considering I'm the only person to get shot twenty times and live I think at least a week" She told him. "How are the other holding up?" She asked him, a little worry on her voice.

"Coulson almost had a heart attack" She smiled sadly. "Thor looked like someone kicked his dog, Bruce didn't leave the lab on the first week, I feel bad for Clint's and Ward's cadets and you know Natasha and Stark" He answer her truthfully.

"You missed me that much?" She asked jokingly.

"No" He said. "I missed you more"

* * *

Just to clarify, I'm not putting an end to SkyWard, I just want to see how this goes.

If the idea of a Skye/Steve relationship go well I don't know if I going to change.

I hope you like and I'll be waiting for your reviews.

See ya soon.


	31. Chapter 31

-Couple of weeks later-

Skye moved back to the Tower and everything was normal again. Natasha, Clint and Ward didn't let her go on missions with them for two weeks even so she spent most of her time working on her suit with Tony. Steve made sure to make her company when the other left for a mission, so they spent a lot of time together.

At some point, Skye threated to follow them so Natasha decided it was best to let her come to the next mission, which was today.

"Skye? You ready?" Ward asked through the coms. They decided, or Skye did, to let her go on mission without one considering she could connect them to her brain.

"Yeah" The answer came from his com before she entered the living room, wearing a dark blue gear. "Where's Clint?" She asked putting little knives on her pockets.

"Cleaning his bow" Natasha said rolling her eyes. "You got everything?" She asked Skye, putting a gun on her boot.

"Yes mom, brushed my teeth and everything" Skye said mockingly, receiving a glare from Natasha. "Yeah, Tasha, I got it" She replied. At that moment Steve and Tony showed up.

"Hey Girl" Tony said hugging her.

"Stark, Stark junior, let go" Clint said, smirking as her entered the living room. Tony and Skye simply turned and glared at him. He turned to Natasha. "We should do the DNA testing" He saw Skye take a step back. "You know I was kidding, kid"

"I'm not a kid" She said under her breath. "Grandpa" She said high enough for Tony to hear, causing him to burst out laughing.

"Skye" Steve asked from behind her, they walked a little. "Are you sure you're up for this?" He asked her. She sighed.

"Steve, you don't have to worry" She told him.

"Can't help it" He replied. "Last time you went out, it took a month for you to get back"

"I already promised not to jump in front of bullets again" Skye said half joking.

"I know, just" He stopped. "Just be careful" He said, looking in her eyes.

"Promise" She said making an 'x' over her heart before wrapping her arms around his neck. "Don't do anything fun without me"

"I wouldn't dare" He answered, wrapping his arms around her waist. They were still hugging each other when Natasha came in.

"Skye, are you ready to...? How cute" She said smirking.

"Geez, Tasha, you got me" Skye said raising her hands. "Is everyone ready?" Natasha nodded. "Okay, bye Steve' Skye said leaving the room, Steve's eye following her.

"You didn't tell her" Natasha said crossing her arms. "You have to"

"Natasha" Steve sighed. "If there is one thing I learned, it's that love declaration tend to break friendships" Steve said, a little sad.

"Not if the other person cares about you" The redhead said. "Like Skye does"

"You don't know that" Natasha sent him a look.

"Of course not" She said sarcastically. "Because the fact that she spends more time with you than with Tony means absolutely nothing" She continued. "Coincidence" He blushed.

"He's usually busy" Steve said, trying to make a point. "I'm the only one available"

"Look Cap" Natasha started. "I'm not arguing with abut this but you have a week to decide what to do" She moved to the door. "For what is worth, she can't stop talking about you" She left, leaving a surprised yet confused Steve behind.

* * *

"Is there anything going on between you and Steve?" Natasha asked Skye who was distracted by the clouds.

"Sorry? What?" Skye said, going through the sound record of Natasha's question. "No, there's nothing going on between Steve and I" Skye said, looking at her confused. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason" Natasha replied shrugging. There was silence for a while. "Do you want to?"

"Want what?" Skye asked without turning from the window.

"Have a relationship with Steve" She didn't get a reply. "Oh my, you do!" She shouted, earning Clint's and Ward's attention, 'Sorry, oh my god, you do" She whispered.

"Can you wait until after the mission or do you have the final season of Gossip Girl to watch?" Skye asked in a hushed voice.

"Fine" Natasha replied, almost like a teenager after being grounded. "But don't you go thinking you'll be able to escape my questions after we finish the job"

"Shut up, Blair" Skye said pushing Natasha, who was smirking.

"Skye has a crush" Natasha sang. "Skye has a crush"

"I'll hit you"

"Hey Clint"

"Shut up'

"Did you hear?"

"Natasha, damn it"

"Skye just told me about…" Natasha started.

"How much I love you guys" Skye shouted instead. Ward and Clint shared a look.

"Don't go jumping in front of bullets and we'll be okay" Clint said cleaning his guns. Skye merely nodded before looking at Natasha, who had a grim on her face.

"Immature"

"Says the one we call Stark"

* * *

"Everyone in position?" Clint asked through the coms. He was a couple of feet away, on a tree where he had clear shot while the other worked on the ground.

"We're good" Natasha said kicking a guy on the face. Ward and Skye fighting other two. "Can you see the target?"

"He got in a couple of minutes ago" Clint said checking his watch. "Skye, can you hack their cameras?"

"Can I hack..?" Skye repeated sarcastically. "Why do I even bother?" She asked herself before breaking the guy's neck with her legs. She started working on the cameras as she fought another guard. "They're discussing some delivery, Clint you have to go in"

"Why?" Clint asked a little surprised.

"There are too many guards, by my counts we won't get there in time" She said. She shared a look with Ward before running towards him. He put his hands down so she used to jump over a guy and kick his face.

"Natasha, status" Ward said through coms.

"Hang on" She replied as she pushed a guy, swiped over a pipe and kicked another on the face. "South area, clear"

"Get back to East, the others are empty" Skye said. "We could use some help" She said throwing a knife into some guys chest.

"Okay" Natasha said, running towards them. Once she got there, she started fighting a couple of guards. She was winning the fight so she looked around to check on the others. One of the guards got a gun and pointed her. There was pain on her shoulder, before she fell and hit her head.

"TASHA" She heard before darkness overcame.

* * *

I know it looks like every time they go on a mission someone get hurt but that doesn't always happen, the thing is, if I start writing about every successful mission they have, it'll get boring so I decided to give a break to missions. I believe this will be the last one for a while (not for-ever, get it?bad joke, I know).

I decided to keep the Skye/Steve thing, I'm not going to apologize to the SKyeWard fans because I think you guys should give it a chance.

Quick question: Was I the only one to notice that you can find at least one fic of Skye with anyone? Seriously, I've seen Skye/May, Skye/Fitz, Skimmons, Coulsye and Skyeward. Who ships Skye with Fitz or Coulson? Those are the ones I can't see dating her. Coulson is like a father figure to her and I can't stop shipping FitzSimmons.

Anyway, thank you guys for reading another chapter and don't forget to review, I would like to hear/read your opinion.

See ya soon.


	32. Chapter 32

To say Skye was mad was an understatement, she was seeing red.

"You hurt my friend" Skye said to the guy with the gun after she finished with the other guards. "Wanna know why?" She said picking a knife from one of her pockets and playing with this. "I'm going to tell anyway" She swigged the knife on her fingers before stopping and pointing at him. "Now, I have to hurt you" She said slowly. The man tried to raise the gun to shot her but she was faster and shot him on the gut, not hitting any big blood vases, knowing it would take time for him to die.

"Tasha" Skye said, sitting beside the redhead, who was still unconscious. Ward ran behind her.

"Ward? Skye? Tasha?" Clint said through the coms. "Target is down, what going on over there?" He asked worried.

"Natasha got shot, Skye's examining the bullet wound but I think she lost some blood" Ward replied. Skye was scanning Natasha's shoulder when Clint arrived.

"How is she?" He asked, seeing Skye stop the scan and rip her shirt.

"She lost some blood and is going to need a transfusion, we aren't matches but I can do it" Skye said applying pressure to Natasha's shoulder. Clint and Ward shared a look.

"You know the risks of transfusing different blood types, right?" Clint asked.

"Of course I know, I'm the genius" She motioned for him to take her place. Once he did, she started taking of her jacket. "I can change my blood type"

"You what?!" Ward asked.

"My body" Skye said taking a piece of rope and wrapping on her arm. "Can download the genetic elements that make blood, well blood" She said, taking a needle out of a AID supply on her gear. "If I get a sample, I can replicate" She said, putting a bit of Natasha's blood on the tip of the needle before injecting in herself.

"It won't hurt her?" Clint asked, moving a stray of Natasha's hair out of her face. Ward left to call for extraction.

"She'll be able to use a bit of my powers for a couple of days" Skye said hooking an IV on her arm and then on Natasha's. "But it won't be permanent" Clint nodded. "It's my fault, you know?"

"What? Skye, of course not"

"I called her back, she could have waited three seconds and get here later, she would be okay" She said getting a tong and moving to Clint's place. "If she wakes up, I need you to calm her down I don't have any pain killer" She said taking a scalpel.

"How come you have surgery equipment but no painkillers?" Clint asked holding the IV so it wouldn't get in Skye's way.

"I can handle pain" She said before cutting Natasha's flesh, the redhead groaned. "Come on Tasha, just a little longer" She removed the bullet just in time for Natasha to wake.

"What happened?" She tried to move but the pain on her shoulder wouldn't let her. "Own, what happened?" She asked again.

"Nat, take it easy, you were shot" Clint said, laying her head on his lap.

"Is that why I can see two of you?" She asked Clint, looking up. Clint looked at Skye worried.

"Tasha, look at me. Good. Follow my finger" She moved her finger slowly. "I think she has a mild concussion" Skye said.

"I think I'm going to sleep now" Natasha said closing her eyes.

"No, Tasha! Come on, wake up!" Skye said alarmed. She turned to Ward. "How far are they?"

"Couple of minutes"

"Come on Tasha, come back" Skye said.

* * *

"We did an MRI" Simmons said putting the results up. "She suffered internal bleeding to the brain, it was very small but caused her to lo lose consciousness. We gave her some antibiotics so the bullet wounds won't get infect. She received a blood transfusion from Skye which will probably make her heal faster" She finished looking at the group in front of her.

"You know when she'll wake up?" Clint asked, worry in his voice.

"Probably tomorrow, her body will use rest as a way to heal faster" Simmons said. "I'll be in the ER, if anyone needs me"

"Thanks Jem" Skye said siting on a chair beside Natasha's bed. The redhead woman had an IV injecting meds into her body and one giving her painkillers. Clint sat on the other side of Natasha while Ward went home to inform the others.

"Stop" Clint said getting her attention. "Stop, blaming yourself, you didn't shoot the gun"

"I just pushed her in front of it"

"We both know you didn't do that"

"May as well have" Skye said a little upset. "If I let her chose where to go she wouldn't be here"

"If I decided to go to bathroom that time, I wouldn't be used as Loki's puppet" Clint returned mockingly. "You can't change things like that"

"I'm supposed to" She said, looking down. "The best weapon, can see the facts and use then for my advantage" She sounded like a recording. "Never fail, kill the enemy until there's no one to fight" She said. "Control all emotion, the perfect soldier"

"You are not a weapon" Clint said looking directly at her. "You're Tony's freaking lost kid, you're Tasha's little sister, you 're the next Rogers to be, you're part of my family" He said. "We don't care if you can jump buildings and run a marathon the next day, we care if you eat enough or if your nightmares are keeping you up" He said. "We don't care if you wake up tomorrow without your powers, we care if you wake up" He said, now looking at Natasha. There was minutes of silence.

"She'll kick my ass" Skye said, making Clint's head snap at her.

"Why?" He asked in confusion.

"I just put in her the last thing a normal person should have"

"What?" Clint asked alarmed.

"She has my powers"

* * *

Before you go crazy on me, it'll be for a little part of the story, really, almost nothing.

Thank you for reading and for the reviews.

Guess what? In 25 days I'll be in New York!

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.

See ya soon.

PS: first person to guess my age correctly, can get spoilers from the next chapter.


	33. Chapter 33

lSkye and Clint spent the night in the hospital watching Natasha. Tony made sure they eat something and Steve came on check on Skye, leaving after she said she was. It was already noon and Natasha hadn't waken yet. Skye looked worried about the fact Natasha would inherited her powers, even if it was for a short period.

"Hey Jem" Skye said greeting her friend. "How is she doing?" Skye asked, looking at Natasha.

"I wonder if you two put something in your food" Simmons asked changing Natasha's IV. "It seems like the two of you have huge amounts of guilt and worry in your system" Simmons said with a straight face. She turned in time to see Skye sticking out her tongue. "She's fine, I believe she's going to wake up soon"

"Good" Skye said, she didn't sound positive.

"What?" Simmons asked, confused yet concerned. "Do you know anything you're not telling me?" Skye sighed.

"Natasha is going to get my powers for a while" She whispered, looking down.

"Why is that a bad thing?" Simmons asked. "I don't think she'll mind"

"Jemma, it took me years to learn to control it" Skye said looking at Natasha. "She'll be able to hear everything, calculate every movement, see every problem and it's going to be hell" She admitted.

"You can do it" Clint said. "I'm sure you can help her"

"I could hack into her mind and block everything out" Skye told them.

"You can actually hack into someone's mind?" Simmons asked amazed.

"No Jems, my powers are going to change her anatomy for a while" She explained. "It'll turn her into a computer" She finished.

* * *

It was noon when it happened. Natasha woke up feeling weird, she remembered getting shot but nothing that happened after, she wanted to ask someone but there was noise everywhere. People talking, stuff being moved, cars hocking. She tried to open her eyes to look for a familiar face but everything was covered with lines, swimming around the space. She screamed. She could see shadows of people running around her until a hand reached for hers and she could only see black.

"Skye" She said, looking around the pitch-black room. Suddenly Skye appeared in front of her, along with Clint. "Clint" She sighed in relief. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Do you remember getting shot?" Natasha nodded. "Okay, after that I removed the bullet but you lost a lot of blood so I donated"

"We are a match?" Natasha asked a little surprised.

"Not really" Clint said. "She changed her blood type so it would match yours" Natasha's eye widened. "I know, kinda took me by surprise too" He said griming.

"Where are we?" Natasha asked looking around.

"I made this place inside your mind" Skye said.

"Why?" Natasha asked confused. "And what was that before we got here?"

"In order to get you stable I had to give you blood, if it was a little you would wake up okay, no side effects" Skye said sounding guilty. "But, you bled a lot so I gave you almost three liters of blood" Skye paused. "The fact that I gave you so much blood means you're going to have to deal with my powers for a while"

"Are you okay?" Natasha asked. "That was a lot of blood"

"I'm fine" Skye replied quickly. "You?"

"I'm good" She turned to Clint. "Could you give us a sec?" He nodded before disappearing. "Is that how you see the world? All the noise? The flying letters?" Natasha asked.

"I got used to it" Skye said shrugging. "Sometimes the noise bothers me but I can deal with it" They stayed in silence for a moment. "I'm sorry"

"What?"

"I asked you to come back, it's my fault, sorry" Skye said, looking down.

"You didn't do anything" Natasha said. "You jumped in front of twenty bullets for me and you're feeling guilty because some guy shot me on the shoulder?" Natasha chuckled. "If I was to blame anyone, it would be him" Skye smiled sadly.

"I need to ask you something" Skye said. "Do you want me to leave you here or you wanna go back to the noise?" Skye asked her seriously.

"It depends" Natasha said looking thoughtful. "Are you and Steve making out in there?" She asked smirking.

"Totally" Skye replied sarcastically. "You should see what FItzSimmons been doing on the couch"

"Ew, Skye, that's my doctor" Natasha said, faking disgust. "How is everyone?"

"Well, Clint and I agreed that the chairs are way to small, Tony and Steve visited you last night, the other called every half an hour and Simmons could be an awesome neighbor" Skye said, while messing with the powers on Natasha's head. "I'm trying to get my power out of you but I can only do one thing at the time" She explained.

"The noise, definitely, the noise" Natasha said moving her head. "Can you get all the super hearing ability out?"

"I'm not Superman to have super hearing but yeah, I can" She replied smiling. "Give me a minute"

Skye managed to take all the earing part and some of the seeing letters part but there were still a couple of sentences waking around the room, at least from Natasha's point of view.

"Can you see that one?" Tony and Clint saw Skye point to where they believe it was empty.

"Yep, who says that through text?" Natasha asked a little amazed.

"She should have called"

"How do you know it's a she?" Natasha asked curious.

"Focus on the message and think info" Skye told her, working on her mind.

"I don't like the name Melissa" Natasha said after a while. Skye stopped what she was doing and looked at the redhead.

"I'm so proud" She said half-jokingly half serious.

"I knew you would"

* * *

I have to say: you're all wrong.

I received 19 and 21, which I don't know how to live with.

Ready….?

1

2

3

I'm 13.

I'm not joking.

I hope you like the chapter and please tell me how you reacted(To both the chapter and my revelation).

Don't forget to review.

See ya soon.

Kid out.


	34. Chapter 34

"Focus" Skye said. "You can do this, just focus on the numbers" Skye told Natasha. They were at the park trying to master Natasha's temporary powers. "You did the info this in minutes, you can do this"

"I can't, they're not making sense" The redhead said trying to translate the numbers in front of her. "This is pointless" She said angrily, turning to Skye. "I can't do this"

"Tasha" Skye said looking at her. "You need to concentrate" She said softly.

"I am concentrating, it's just too damn hard" Natasha replied, now putting her powers to the side. "I don't wanna do this anymore" That made Skye sigh. Natasha had been released from the hospital a couple days ago due her healing, thanks to Skye. Her wound was almost gone but she still wasn't fit for field work, what made they spend a lot of time together training.

"Sorry, I know I've been hard on you" Skye said playing with her hands. "I just don't want my powers to get in your way" She admitted looking down.

"They kinda are going to be my way for a while" Natasha said chuckling. "Maybe I'll finally understand what you and Tony talk about" Skye smiled and pushed her playfully.

"Like you listen" Skye said sarcastically. "You spend all your time daydreaming about our resident archer" Natasha glared at her. "It's been what? Twenty minutes since you glared at me? We're about to beat our record" Ignoring her comment Natasha decided to speak up.

"How about you and Rogers? You and Cap have been glued to the hip" Skye looked away.

"He's my sparring partner"

"That you have a crush on"

"I do not"

"You do"

"I don't have a crush on Steve"

"And Stark and I are best friends" Natasha sad sarcastically.

"He's just a friend"

"That you pretty much live with"

"I live with all of you, doesn't mean I have a crush on you, it means I don't have other place to go" She said jokingly.

"You don't spend all your free time with me or Clint or Ward or even Tony"

"He's my sparring partner!"

"Clint is my sparring partner and you don't see him here"

"Well, I can't see Steve so...?" She said looking around. Natasha pointed to a tree behind her, she turned in time to see Steve running trough it. "Coincidence, you bitch" Skye said looking up.

"Maybe the universe wants you two to get together"

"Yeah, because we're the only people here" Skye said sarcastically. "You know this is a pub…" Skye was interrupted by a scream coming from her left. She turned in time to see the little boy they were observing before was unsuccessfully trying to get his father to move. The was a crowd of people around them, Skye got up and ran over, quickly follow by Natasha.

"Get out of the way, I'm a doctor" Skye said going through the crowd. She moved towards the man and checked his pulse then his breathing. "His not breathing" She said opening his shirt. "I need a pen or a straw, something like a tube, now!" She got her knife out of her boot. "Tasha, I need you to get me something to clean the pen" A bottle of water appeared beside her. "Thanks" She said without looking up. The person went over her and applied water with a pan over the man's neck.

"No problem" Steve. "You've done this before?" He asked.

"There's a first time to everything" She said cutting the man carefully. There was a collective intake of breath as she put the pen in his trachea. They wanted a couple of seconds before the man gave sign of breathing. The relief was obvious.

"Anyone called an ambulance?" Skye asked, still holding the pen in place.

"I did" Natasha said. "They'll be here soon" She got closer to Skye. "Good job" She said. Skye smiled to her until a tug on her shirt made her look away.

"Is daddy going to be okay?" The little boy asked. He had a blond hair and brown eyes.

"He'll be alright" She told him. "But you have to help him get better, can you do that?"

"Yeah!" He said proudly. "Daddy says I always make him feel better, especially when we play baseball" He said smiling. Skye smiled back.

"Can you do something for me?" He nodded. "Go to that redhead lady over there and tell her that I sent you to look after her" He looked at her confused. "You said you could help your dad, I trust you to look after her" The boy grimed and got up, she thought he was going to leave when he suddenly hugged her.

"Thank you for helping daddy" He said before running off, leaving a surprised Skye.

* * *

Steve and Skye decided to take a walk while Natasha went home. They left right after the ambulance arrived and thanked Skye for her help. They were about to reach twenty minutes of silence when Steve spoke up.

"That was impressive" He said getting her attention. "You saved his life"

"It was nothing, there were five people close to us who would've had done the same" She replied looking down.

"Five?" He asked surprised.

"Facial recognition, had to see if he was allergic to anything or had any heart conditions" She said looking at him. "Thanks for helping"

"I didn't do much" He said. "You were the hero" He said smiling, she smiled back.

"So" She said after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Do you want to go to the movies later?" He asked her, stopping. She stopped and looked at him.

"Is Captain America asking me out?" She asked loudly, Steve blushed.

"I believe he is" She smiled.

"How can I possible decline?"

* * *

So, one of you gave me the idea of writing a Skye/Natasha dating fic…. I don't know if I can do it but I'll try.

I hope you like this (I'm a House fan).

GOTTA LOVE THAT SKYE/STEVE SCENE, THAT WAS BEYOND CUTE. In my mind at least.

Don't forget to review.

PM's are very much welcome.

See ya later


	35. Chapter 35

"I'm kicking your ass again" Skye told Clint as she hit him on the chest. Clint growled as his head made contact with the floor. "It's getting easier by the day"

"Screw you, kid" He whispered, forgetting she could hear him.

"Clint, there's some of your dignity on the floor" Skye said mockingly. "Better clean that up before Tasha comes here and kick your ass for that" She took a sip water. Ward, who had been working on a punching bag, decided to get closer to them.

"Wanna spar?" Ward asked Skye.

"Actually" She started putting the bottle down. "I got somewhere to be" She said moving to the door. "You and Clinton have fun" She left before Clint could complain about the use of his full name. She was practically running through the hallway when she hit someone.

"Sorry" It was Tony. "Hey Tony"

"Hey Speedy, have an appointment somewhere?" He asked.

"Something like that" She said going around him so he simply followed her. "Are you following me?"

"Yep" He said as they reached the living room.

"Relax dad, I'm no going to use drugs" She said getting juice from the fridge.

"Why would you take drugs?" Steve asked entering the room with Natasha behind him. "Use a cup" He said.

"Thanks, mom" She said mockingly. Steve simply smiled at her, which made her smile back, Tony and Natasha watching their interaction.

"So" Tony said watching Steve. "Why were you on a rush?" He asked turning to Skye.

"I have somewhere to be in an hour" She told them and Steve had to turn to hide the smug smile on his face.

"Are you meeting anyone?" Natasha asked biting an apple.

"You could say that" Skye replied drinking her juice.

"Anyone we know?" Tony asked, oblivious curious. Skye shared a look with Steve before replying.

"Maybe" She replied.

"Be vaguer" Natasha said mockingly.

"It's human" Skye said putting the cup on the sink and the juice on the fridge, turning she could see Steve trying to keep himself from laughing while Natasha and Tony looked annoyed. "I'm going to take a shower now" She mentally sent Steve a message to meet her in the lobby in half an hour. "Please, continue on trying to guess who I'll be meeting" She said leaving the room.

* * *

"It was funny"

"They didn't think so"

"You did" Skye said smugly. "Multiple times"

"Because I knew what you were talking about" Steve replied. They left the movies twenty minutes ago and were currently eating ice cream at the park. "Which brings my question" He started. "How come Natasha doesn't know?"

"I'm a great liar?" He gave a look. "OK, she was teasing me about the fact that you and I spent time together what would she say if I told her you asked me out?" He blushed. "And there's the fact that Tony's been overprotective since I was shot, which could end with you on a chair with Clint and Tony staring at you like those guys on the movie" The watched a cop movie to which Skye talked through it about how it didn't have enough action.

"She teased you? Glad to know it wasn't only me" He said eating his ice cream. Skye got a spoon full of ice cream and threw it on his face. "Hey" He said getting a napkin.

"You look a little pink, did I make you blush that easy?" He blushed. "I should get paid"

"Shut up" Steve said playfully. They stayed in silence for a while, just looking at each other until their phones buzzed. Steve got his out of his pocket.

"Mission" Skye said without taking hers. "Weird'

"What?" Steve said as they made their way to SHIELD's base.

"They only called us" He looked at her confused. "Usually they call Tasha or Clint or both when I'm involved, they didn't received the message, in fact" She said moving the waves. "They don't even know we're going on one" She said looking at the Towers surveillance cameras.

* * *

"Pirate" Skye said entering Fury's office. "Agent Hill! How have you been?" She asked once she noticed Hill's presence.

"Skye, Captain" Hill replied. "I'm good, how about you? Heard that you took twenty" She told the hacker with an amused tone.

"Someone had to save Tasha's ass" Skye started. "Imagine how the Pirate would feel if I let his best assassin die" She said looking at Fury.

"Rogers, control your girlfriend" Fury said annoyed. Steve blushed.

"She's not my girlfriend, Director" He said looking down. Skye had a grim on her face and Hill looked surprised and amused.

"Does Stark know? Barton? Romanoff?" Hill asked Skye who simply shocked her head. "Good luck" She said to Steve who simply nodded.

"Back to the point" Fury said. "I have a mission for you"

"No shit, Sherlock" Skye said mockingly. "I thought this was a tea party"

"Moving on" Fury said clearly annoyed. "You two are on a rescue duty" He pointed to the computer where photos came up. "Three agents went off the grid five hours ago" Skye was currently hacking the system and moving her waves.

"Why do we need us?" Steve asked.

"They are in a secret Russia base that he doesn't know how to get inside" Skye said. "Your agents went over there to check what it was but they lost contact 45 minutes after entering the base"

"How could you possible know that?" Fury asked.

"She hacked" Steve said, making Fury look at him. "Don't ask"

"Anyway, you leave in 30 minutes, suit up" Hill said. They headed to the door.

"Uh, you guys didn't tell Tasha, right?" Skye asked.

"We didn't inform anyone of this"

"Good, I'll send I text to the Tower saying I won't be going back there tonight but if this takes longer than we think, tell her you asked me to check the Hub's system"

"Or, we could tell her the truth" Hill suggested.

"That's a bad idea" Skye and Steve said at the same time.

"Why?"

"Because you haven't seen a worried Tony Stark"

* * *

Some folks said, I shouldn't write a Skye/Natasha story but I'll try anyway. Guys I would like you to send me ideas for future chapters and/or stories.

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

Tell me what you think.

See ya soon.


	36. Chapter 36

-Russia-(Night0

"Nice" Skye said entering the room. "Ever seen something this beautiful?" Skye asked Steve looking through the window. Steve put his bag on the floor.]

"No" He said looking at her. She turned and looked at him, smirking when she realized he was looking at her.

"Really?" Skye had to give him points, even though he blushed he didn't look away.

"Yeah" He said, as she got closer. "I did spend some time on ice, though"

"You ruining the moment" She said hugging him. She took a step back. "I'm going to shower, you, are going to be a good boy and tell Pirate we arrived" She said patting his head, making him smile.

"You should stop calling him that" She headed to the door.

"You should ask me out again" She left before he could response.

* * *

-NY-(Morning)

"Yo, Red, where's Skye?" Tony asked entering the living room. "I didn't see her coming home last night" Clint looked up from his cereal bow.

"She spent the night out? Yay Kid" Tony glared at him. "Easy Pops, she must be running with Steve, they tend to spend most of the time together anyway"

"About that" Tony started. "Something going on with them?" He asked.

"Not yet" Natasha said biting her sandwich.

"Yet?" Tony asked.

"They've been tip toing around their attraction to it other since she got here" Clint said eating a spoonful of cereal. "It's kind of hard not to see it"

"So, you two think Capsicle wants to date Skye?" They nodded. "Interesting" He said before turning around and leaving the room.

"What do you think he's going to do?" Clint asked, still eating his cereal.

"Try to scar Steve off? Give Skye the 'no-boys-in-your-room' speech?" Natasha suggested. "Whatever it is, I kind feel sorry for Steve" She said calmly. "Speaking of which, neither him nor Skye show up since last night, you think they're together?"

"Possible" Clint replied. "Skye wouldn't tell us if they did"

"Miss Romanoff, Mr. Barton, I received a message from Skye" Jarvis said. "It says 'Went out to run with Cap, Hill asked me to help some CS team on building a new firewall so I'll probably be back late, talk to you later"

"Mystery solved" Clint said getting up. "I'm going to shoot a little but can we spar later?"

"Sure, go ahead" Clint left the room and Natasha pulled out her phone.

* * *

"Tasha is calling" Skye said laying on the couch, Steve was a cross from her, their legs mingled in the middle. "Hey Tasha"

"Skye? Is everything okay?" Skye frowned.

"Yeah, we're just running, why? Did something happened?" Skye asked real worry in her voice, Steve went to sit beside her, opening her phone so he could hear.

"No, it's just, I haven't see you since yesterday, decided to check" There was a pause. "So, you and Cap okay?"

"We're good, Tasha'

"Did he kiss you yet?" Steve blushed and hid his face on her shoulder.

"Bye Tasha, oh tell Tony to stop trying to trace the call and I'll get him donuts later" Skye said before hanging up.

"You do know we have to rescue three agents from a secret Russian facility, right?" Steve asked, still sitting beside her.

"Which will be done in a couple of hours, I'm downloading the blueprint"

"How did you find it?" He asked surprised. "It's supposed to be a secret base"

"Please" She said mockingly. "Even SHIELD has a blueprint somewhere in the government database" He looked at her amused. "Russians are not that careful"

"You are pretty amazing, you know that?" He asked smiling at her.

"Yeah" She said looking at him with a smug smile that disappeared when he started tickling her. "Steve! Stop it!" She said trying to get him off her. "We need to get to work"

"Fine" He tried to get up only to end up with his back to the floor and Skye sitting on top of him. "Very clever" He told her.

"You shouldn't let your guard down around me" She told him smirking. "That wasn't clever"

"How about this?" He asked before swiping them so Skye's back was on the floor.

"That was clever" She told him. "And kinky" He blushed. "Come on, get up, we have real work to do" She got up and motioned to the bunch of computers she had set up on the living room.

"What have we got?" Steve asked, slipping into mission mode.

"I got a satellite on the facility so I could use heat sensor, there are about twenty people minus the agents we're here for" She put the video on the screen. "That's live"

"Where did you get the satellite?" He asked watching the screens.

"I was going to get Tony's but..." Steve interrupted her.

"He would have found out"

"So, I gently moved one of Russian's satellite, no biggie" She turned to him. "I love when you finish my sentences" He smiled at her.

"I try to keep up" She smiled back before putting a list of people in the monitors.

"These are the twenty folks that are going to get their asses kicked by us" She said with a serious tone. "Basically, they know little about fighting but will be heavily armed" She pointed to ten of the men. "These are the ones on the first floor, only way in" She brought another five people. "This five are on the way towards the agents and these" She put another five. "Are guarding the cells"

"We'll go in, get the agents and get out" He said nodding at her. "How long do you have before your dad and Natasha try to kill me for helping you lie?" He asked seriously.

"Why do you insist that Tony is my father? We're not even alike!" Skye said stubbornly.

"Not physically" He told her matter-of-factly. "But it takes genes to feel the need to paint Natasha's hair" They both laughed when something started to buzz on the computers.

"Cap, suit up" Skye said calmly. "We got to go" She said running to the room. "Time to party" Steve moved to the room to get his clothes before turning to the monitor.

"I don't see how that's a party"

You people are amazing. Really. Love you.

Please review and let me know what you think…

Ideas for new chapters and stories are welcome!

For those who gave or are about to give ideas: Just because I don't use them right away doesn't mean I won't use, the thing is, I need to follow the "script" I made in my mind so when I start something I can't just change it.

OBS: I think I'm going to finish this story on 40 chapter and make sequel, how about it? Idk

See ya later…


	37. Chapter 37

"Put this on" Skye handed Steve a little device she had made. "I made it, I'm the only one that can hack" He put on his ear.

"Don't you use one?" He asked as they reached the facility.

"No, if you need to talk to me just say it like a normal com, I'll be connected" They hid behind a couple of bushes close to the place, there were five ten walking around it. "This is our first"

"First?" Steve asked confused throwing his shield on some guard's face. "You went on missions before" He kicked someone on the chest making it easier for Skye to kick the guy from behind and knock him out.

"I mean" She threw a knife at some guy's leg. "This is our first time fighting together" She ran towards him, he put his hands together and gave her an impulse to jump over the last guy and punch him on the gut.

"Oh, well, we better make it worth it" Steve said, pointing to the door. Skye hacked and the door opened. "Ladies first" He said jokingly.

"Always the gentleman" They started walking in the hallway. They passed a couple of rooms with people but they crawled through it so they were not notice. They reached an elevator at the end of the hall. Skye hacked the cameras and they got in it.

"How long until we get to the right floor?" Steve asked as getting his shield ready. Skye hacked the network and searched for the cells.

"Three floors, five minutes" She said getting a gun. "There'll be ten guards waiting by the door and a couple more once we get closer to the cells" She turned to him. "Ready?" He nodded and she opened the door shooting at the first guy she saw, cleaning the way for Steve's shield. One of the guards shot two guns, hitting both of them. "Damn, Tasha's going to tease me for life" She said checking her injured shoulder, he tried to take a look but she pushed him playfully. "I'm good but we're in trouble" She said shooting the last guards between them and the cell.

'Why? It'll heal" He said, knowing that her recovery would be as fast as his. "We just need to take out the bullets" He forced the cell door open.

"Hi, we came to save your lives, nice to meet you too, yes, this is Captain America" Skye said opening their cuffs. The agents got up and moved to stand beside each other.

"How did you find this place? It took weeks for us to be able to know about it" One of them asked.

"My computer is better" Skye said motioning for them to get behind her, Steve behind them. They managed to get the agents out and save before Skye let the alarm lose. "That will keep them busy"

"How did you do that?" One of them asked.

"She's a good hacker" Steve replied as they reached the agents' safe house. "Fury said there'll be medics here in a couple of hours and that you'll be getting back to the Hub with them" The all nodded at the same time. Skye and Steve got on the motorcycle they had 'borrowed' from a place close to their hotel. It took them twenty minutes to get to their hotel, parking the bike in a alley beside it. They climbed towards the stairs, Skye with a bullet in her right shoulder and Steve with a bullet in his left.

"Damn" Skye said checking the wound. "I'll take yours, you take mine, kay?" Steve nodded so Skye moved to sit in the bed, Steve sitting in front of her. "I scheduled a flight for us in three hours"

"Aren't we going back with SHIELD?" Steve asked, wincing as Skye took out the bullet from his shoulder. She got a bandage and wrapped around it. "Thanks" He got another kit. "Move" She got closer to give him better view.

"That was my way of saying the Pirate has a jet ready for us but I'm too tired to go now" She said looking at his face. "Damn it, I hate bullets"

"They love you, thought" He said smiling. He wrapped her shoulder like she did with his. "Take a quick shower and we're leaving" He told her seriously. "We have to be at the Tower in three hours or Natasha will know we lied"

"Fine" She headed to the bathroom. "Bossy" She said loud enough for him to hear. He threw a tower at her and she stuck out her tongue to him.

* * *

"We need to get donuts" Skye said as they left the Hub, in casual clothes. "I promised Tony I would get him some"

"Fine, but we have to hurry" He looked at his watch. "Twenty minutes" They got a cab to the Tower, stopping close to the park to by donuts enough to everyone. They walked calmly to the elevator, Skye hacking into it so they wouldn't have to put their IDs.

"Hey" Clint said as they entered the living room. "Did you two have fun today?" He asked without taking his eyes away from the TV.

"Nah, we just walked for a bit"

"I thought you said you and Steve went out running" Natasha said from the kitchen. "That was seven hours ago" She said with a serious face.

"We did run" Steve said. "Then Hill asked Skye to check the systems at the Hub and just as we were about to leave some CS asked to talk to her" He said putting donuts on the table with his right arm, his left still hurting from the bullet. "Donuts" He said when Clint looked at him.

"Does Tony know?" Clint asked getting up. "That you two spent the whole day together" He bit into one of the donuts.

"Who spent the day together?" Tony asked as he entered the living room. "SKYE!" He said hugging her. Skye tried to not to wince as he hit her shoulder but couldn't help. "You okay?" Tony asked noticing.

"Yeah, fine" She said moving closer to Steve. "I brought you donuts" She pointed to the box on the counter.

"Thanks" He said, not moving. He noticed Steve had his left arm still while his right one was on Skye's shoulder. "What happened to you two?" He asked motioning between them.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked faking innocence.

"You two went out almost the same time yesterday and when you get back you're feeling pain" He pointed to Skye. "And you didn't move that arm since I got here" He pointed to Steve. Natasha moved to Tony's side with Clint behind her.

"You're hurt?" Natasha asked Skye, trying to look at her wound. Skye winced when she touched the injured shoulder making Steve take a step forward.

"Would you stop? It's hurting her" Steve said getting Skye closer to him, as if to keep her from them. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

"I'm good" She said, using his shoulder as support but quickly pulling her hand back when she realized it was the injured one. "Sorry"

"I'm good" He said smiling at her which caused her to smile back. Tony cleared his throat making them look back at him.

"If the lovebirds are done flirting, we want to know where you were the whole day" Clint said crossing his arms. Skye accessed National Security to see number of accidents that happened in the last 24 hours.

"There was a fire in a big company close by" Skye said still connected to the network. "Steve and I decided to help but we got really hurt, we took some time to heal because we didn't want to worry you guys" She paused to look at Steve. "Considering every time I scratch my knee you have a heart attack I didn't want to worry you" She said, adding truth to the part where she didn't want them to worry.

"That's it?" Natasha asked.

"Pretty much" Steve replied. "Before we ask, after everything I took Skye to my old apartment so wouldn't have to come back here and I bought some clothes for her"

"Now we are really tired so" Skye ran to the elevator pulling Steve. "See ya" They entered the elevator, Skye hacked the system so it appeared like they were going to their floors when they were actually heading to the roof. They sat against the all, looking at the midnight sky.

"You know what the worst part is?" Skye asked laying against Steve.

"What?"

"I feel like I just lied to my family"

* * *

I'll be waiting for your reviews because I really wanna know what you think.

Ideas for future chapters/stories are welcome.

See ya soon,

B.


	38. Chapter 38

Steve knew he was staring; he couldn't help. During the night they had moved to the point Skye was practically on his lap with her head against his arm.

"Stare is impolite" Skye said with her eyes closed, which made Steve jump. "Morning" She said smiling at him.

"Morning" He smiled at her. They stayed on the roof, just watching people go on with theirs lives. "We should get back"

"Wait" Skye said before he could get up. "Wait twenty minutes because that's what it takes for everyone to get to the kitchen than we can go and change before they realize we weren't in our rooms" Steve laid back down and started to play with Skye's hair.

"They could just ask Jarvis" Steve said, resting his chin over her head.

"They can try but J knows what I want him to know, so" She said calmly. "Time's up" She got up and offered a hand, which Steve took it. "Meet you at the gym in an hour" He gave her a confused look.

"Why?" He asked as they made their way to the elevator.

"We haven't trained since that day at the park" She said entering the elevator.

"That happened days ago" Steve said. He turned to her. "Get some rest, actual sleep not energy feeding" He told her seriously.

"Okay mom, I promise to eat all my vegetables" Skye said as she left the elevator. Steve watching her as she went.

* * *

"Hey Kid, what are you doing?" Clint asked sitting on the couch.

"I'm not even going to try to stop you from calling me kid, even though I'm not one" He gave her a look. "I'm working, can't you see?" She asked clearly annoyed.

"Actually I can't" He said. "What are you working on?" He asked seeing her move her hands faster.

"It's classified" He gave her another look. "Seriously, Hill said I couldn't discuss with anyone but her and Fury" She started checking her waves and government files at the same time.

"Let's talk about something else than" Clint said, realizing he wouldn't find out anything from her. "You and Steve, where were you the night before last?" He asked.

"On a date" Skye said without looking at him.

"The whole night?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"We came back after you went to bed and left before you wake up" She said seriously. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing" He said quickly. "Just curious" She chuckled.

"I thought Tasha would be the one to interrogate me" She said, laughing at him. Clint smirked and her smile dropped. "Oh no, please tell me you didn't leave her with him" She got up. "Clinton, answer me!" She started pacing.

"He's going to be fine, they promised not to do anything" She stopped.

"They?" She got closer to him. "You left him with Tasha and Tony? Are you insane?" She checked the cameras at the Tower and found Steve, Natasha and Tony at the gym, Steve sitting on a chair while Natasha and Tony looked at him with their arms crossed. Skye headed towards the gym with Clint behind her.

"Hey" She got their attention. "Would you mind leaving the poor guy alone?" She asked standing beside Steve. "Did they threat to shoot you?"

"Twice but I'll live" He replied.

"You know" Skye started turning to the trio in front of her. "You could've just ask me" She told them crossing her arms.

"You would've lied" Tony said.

"No I wouldn't" She said.

"There's a reason we call you Tony's offspring, ya know?" Clint said chuckling. Skye shot him a glare. "Although I wouldn't be surprised if you were related to Nat" Both women shot him a glare.

"Skye" Tony said. "We're worried"

"I told you where I was"

"That was a bunch of crap" Natasha said. "We checked the records, the fire wasn't big enough for you to get hurt badly and yet it took you almost a day to heal from it"

"Damn, why are Russians so stubborn?" Skye said looking at Steve. "I prefer the guards tho, they didn't argue with me" Steve smiled at that.

"You didn't exactly give them a chance to" He said jokingly. "I think you knocked them out before they could open their mouths"

"I'm not sorry" She said. Tony waved his hands.

"What are you talking about? What guards? You've been to Russia?" He asked confused. Skye and Steve sighned.

"Night before last Fury texted us so we went to his office" Steve started.

"He had a mission for us" Skye interrupted. "We needed to rescue three agents who were locked up on a secret facility, a Russian secret facility" Tony's eyes almost jumped out of his face. "When you called us we were about to get ready to leave the hotel" Skye said looking at Natasha.

"Everything was going well but one of the guards managed to hit our shoulders" Steve said. "We took the bullets out after we got the agents to the safehouse"

"Then, Pirate sent someone to pick us up, kinda literally considering we came back on a plane" Skye said. "That's it" Awkward silence filled the room.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Natasha asked looking a little mad.

"I knew that if you knew you wouldn't let me go and I wanted to help those agents" Skye told her. "I also knew you would demand to come and that would be dangerous"

"I'm a trained assassin" Natasha said stubbornly.

"Answer me this, if you were about to go to a place close to the lab I was found and you knew I would want to go with you, would you tell me?" Natasha looked away. "That's what I thought" Skye sat. "I trust all of you and I know you have my back but sometimes we do things the wrong way so we can avoid getting the people we love hurt" She said looking down. "That doesn't mean stealing my energy drinks from the fridge tho" She said smiling at Tony.

"I'll make it up to you" He said putting an arm over her shoulder. "Let's get ice cream" He said leading her to the door. "You guys can come but if Capsicle gets less than four feet from you Clint will shoot him" Skye looked at Steve.

"Careful, he never miss the target"

"You're not helping"

* * *

Hi.

WINTER BREAK BITCHES!

Please ignore my happiness, it may be impolite. Hope you like this chapter and I'll be waiting for your reviews.

PS: Ideas for future chapters/stories are welcome through review and/or PM.

See ya soon.


	39. Chapter 39

"We have a mission" Skye said entering the living room with Ward behind her. Steve got up, thinking it would be a Strike Delta mission. "You too, where's Tony?" She asked looking around.

"He's in the lab, Skye" Jarvis said. "I'll ask him to come up"

"Thanks J" She turned to everyone. "I need computers"

"Tony has a conference room with a holographic table" Clint said.

"J, please tell him to meet us there" Skye said nodding at Clint. He led the way to the room where they found a rectangular table. "Everyone, please sit"

"How serious is it?" Natasha asked, seeing how focused Skye was.

"They asked four Avengers to come and I had to fight Fury not to call Bruce" Skye said messing with the waves. "It's really dangerous and I thought it would be better for him not to go"

"Where are we going?" Tony asked sitting on the hair in front of Ward's. Skye pulled up a video on the screens.

"To a warzone" She said seriously. "Last night, I was checking for any unusual electrical activity when I found this" She pointed to the video. "Now, first I thought it was fake so I checked everything and found two more" She put each video on a screen. Two of them showed people on their knees being shot from behind and the other showed a warehouse full of people blowing up. "I couldn't get a exactly location but I know they were made in Washington" She said moving her hand as a map showed up with red dots on it.

"What is this?" Steve asked. "You found out who did it?"

"I wish" She moved her hand again and two hundred photos showed up on another screen. "These, are people who were connected to their computers during the time the video was uploaded, now, I did a background check and half of those have a police record, for a lot of things"

"Any other way to narrow it down?" Clint asked. Tony pulled out tablet.

"Nope, all of them had time and opportunity, I don't know about motive" He started typing on the thing.

"Maybe we could…Damn it" Skye started to wave her hands around quickly. "Tony, are you getting this?" She asked, focusing on her waves.

"Yeah" Tony answered. "Jarvis, trace it"

"Not that I want to interrupt the father-daughter moment you're currently having but what the hell is going on?" Natasha asked. Skye waved a little and the video was on the screen.

"Dear, US government" The man on the video started mockingly. "This is what you're going to do, you are going to send the President to this location I wrote below" He sat on a chair. "He can have company but it can't be anyone that works for him, no spies, and federal agents" He got a paper out of his pocket. "I warn you not to try anything, because I would know, I'll be in contact" The screen turned black.

"That answers the question" Ward said. "What are we going to do?"

"We're flying to DC, we'll protect the big guy" Skye said still moving her hands more calmly now. "Damn it" She said pinching her nose.

"That's Skye for 'I couldn't trace it'" Tony told the others. "I'll get the plane ready"

"We'll be ready in an hour" Skye told him leaving the room, Natasha behind her.

Skye headed to the kitchen. She opened the fridge, got an energy drink, and drank from the can.

"Breathe" Natasha said. "It's not going anywhere" Skye threw the can on the trash and got another. "When was the last time you slept?" Natasha asked seeing her throw another can on the trash and move to the fridge.

"I'm not tired" She said before drinking another can.

"That wasn't my question" Natasha said crossing her arms. Skye threw the can on the trash and turned to her.

"A week ago, I think" Natasha gave her a look. "It's not like I need to sleep, I can get energy anywhere" She put her hand on the fridge. "You mind?" She asked Natasha seriously.

"You know I don't" Skye focused on getting energy from the tower like she did every day for the past week, she took as much as she could before she felt pain on her head and stopped to use the counter as support. "Easy, are you okay?" Natasha said running to her side.

"I'm good" Skye told her as she stood up. "Just a headache"

"When someone who took twenty bullets and kept talking almost falls in pain is not just a headache" Natasha said worried. "Skye, come on, you need to rest"

"I need to get ready to the mission" Skye said heading to the elevator. "I'm fine now, see?" She said turning to her. "Can we talk after this is over?" Natasha stopped.

"Sure" She said as they entered the elevator, she was about to press the button when Skye stopped her. "I tend to forget we have our own talkative computer" She said jokingly. Skye smiled at her.

"Tasha, Jarvis is been here all your life, you just didn't notice" Skye said leaving the elevator. "Don't worry J, I'll find someone for you"

"I'm afraid that won't be necessary, Miss Skye"

"Don't be silly that's what friends are for"

* * *

They were currently in the plane on their way to DC. The plane was on autopilot, Tony was making changes on his suit, Clint was cleaning his arrows, Natasha and Ward cleaning their guns and knives, Steve was watching Skye who was in the far back messing with her waves.

"You've doing that for an hour" He said after a while. "What are you looking for?" He asked curious.

"I'm working on the video, to see if I can find anything else" She said not taking her eyes of the waves and images in front of her. "I'm also monitoring big guy, he's good so far"

"Why do you call him that?" Steve asked chuckling.

"Because he's taller than me?" He gave her an unimpressed look. "He's the boss, literally"

"Funny, you call Fury, Pirate" He realized. "You give nicknames to everyone you meet or only the ones in charge of something?"

"You tell me, Capsicle" Tony's head snapped at them.

"That's my girl" He shouted from his place.

"Shut it Pops" Clint said.

"Shut it Katniss" Skye said, making Tony grim.

"I'm so proud" He said putting a hand over his chest.

"I do my best" Skye said, making everyone laugh. "Hey, Tony, do you have any energy drinks in here?" Skye asked a couple of minutes later Tony pointed to a mini fridge in the corner of the pilot seat. Steve stood up.

"I'll get it, take a break" Skye sat on his place but kept watching the waves. Steve got two cans and went back to her side. "Here" She finished the cans in no time.

"You can't live on that, you know right?" He half asked half said.

"I can try" Skye replied. "Before you start the speech, Tasha already tried" She said before he could open his mouth.

"It's not healthy"

"For a normal person" She replied stubbornly.

"Just because you have powers doesn't mean your body can go without sleep"

"It's been going for a week, I don't think it's going to change now"

"Why don't you sleep?" She turned to him. "You don't seem to be having nightmares so what's the problem?" He saw Skye tense. "Is something wrong?" He asked worried.

"It's fine" She stopped working. "Things are changing" He gave her a confused look. "My powers, there's something changing and I don't know what"

"That scares you" He realized. Skye looked down. "Hey, no need to worry, we'll figure this out" He said stroking her arm. Skye put her head on Steve's shoulder.

* * *

"Points for the house" Skye and Tony said as they entered the safe house that SHIELD had arranged for them.

"They get more alike by the minute" Clint whispered to Natasha.

"I heard that!" Skye shouted.

"Don't really care" Clint shouted back.

"Everyone get settle we'll meet in the living room in an hour, enough time to unpack and shower" Natasha said and everyone did as told. Clint's room was the first, then Natasha's, Skye's and then Tony's. Steve's room was across from Clint's with Ward's next to it. They unpacked the little amount of clothes they brought. The made their way to the living room once they finished, Skye getting popcorn as she went. Tony and Skye went to work on the computers while the other sat on the couch.

"What's the plan?" Ward asked going through the reports some of the agents from secretive service wrote.

"We're going to take turns watching the President" Natasha said as Skye set up the cameras on the screens. "Some from here, some from there, we switch every three hours" She said looking to everyone for approval. They nodded.

"You need to have your coms all the time, even if it's turned off, I can connect to it" Skye said eating a mouthful of popcorn.

"We need to talk about tomorrow" Steve said. "We can't risk civilians, even those with training"

"I could go" Natasha said. "Or Clint"

"Nope, you're both on the database" Skye said setting up a program on the computer. "Could someone tell Ward's mind, he's also on the database" She said without turning to them. Steve was about to speak up when Skye interrupted him. "Steve, just so you know, there were a couple of cameras in New York when the aliens came in. You're on Google" Tony raised his head. "Tony, I'm not even starting with you" She turned to them. "I'm going"

"No" Everyone said at the same time, which would have amused Skye if not for the circumstances.

"I'm the only one that isn't on any secret-not-so-secret organization's computer" Natasha shock her head.

"Can't you take one of us? I mean erase everything"

"That was what I was doing but they are watching everything"' She said looking to the computer again. "Don't worry, I'll be fine"

"Every time you say that you show up with a bullet wound" Tony said.

"I always survive" Skye said jokingly.

"Yeah" He replied. "Let's hope you do"

"What are you doing?" Tony asked entering the kitchen. Skye was using a tool on something.

"Fixing the toaster" She replied. "It burned my dinner" She said putting the thing back to its place.

"Listen" He started. "I'm not going to try to convince you because I know it's pointless" He said before she could argue. "Just promise me, you won't do anything stupid"

"You know I can't promise that" She told him sadly. "But, I promise to be careful"

"Good" He took something from his back pocket. "I made you something" It was a bracelet.

"That's a computer" Skye said putting on her wrist.

"It works as battery or an easier way to make calls" He said looking at it. "In case you ever get injured, in the middle of nowhere" He was about to say something else but was cut off by Skye hugging him.

"Thank you" She said. "You put J, on it! Hey J"

"Of course, you think I would leave you without a nanny?" He asked jokingly.

"J says he's not a babysitter" She said. "And I don't need one"

"Sure thing, that's why Legolas calls you Kid" She threw a burned toast on his head. "Violence is never the answer" He said mockingly.

"Shut up" She said laughing. "I don't see why they say we're related, you're so annoying"

"Yeah, who dyed Spidey's hair?"

"I said shut up"

* * *

This is the Story Finale part. , the story is ending. I didn't decided yet if I'm going to make a sequel but the answer will be on the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy and remember, its fiction. I'm not going to focus on Skye's relationship with Steve for a while (you'll find out on the next chapter).

Please, review and/or PM me with your opinion, it means a lot.

Ideas for future stories are welcome through reviews or PMs.

See ya.

PS: I apologize if it take more time for me to write the end. I don't think it will but I'm letting you know, just in case.


	40. Chapter 40

"Ready?" Natasha asked Skye from the doorway.

"I was made to be ready" Skye replied. "Literally"

"Skye" Natasha started.

"I never told you the story, did I?" She didn't wait for an answer. "I don't really have parents" She said not looking at Natasha. "They made me out of someone's DNA and then put me into some woman's uterus"

"Skye"

"They killed the woman the day after I was born" Skye looked down. "Records say it was because she tried to save me, take me out of the lab" Natasha realized something.

"That's why you risk yourself every time one of us is about to get hurt" She put her hand under Skye's face and made her face her. "Listen, it's not your fault she died" She moved a stray of Skye's hair. "There's nothing you can do about the fact she's dead but you can honor the reason she did"

"What do you mean?" Skye asked confused.

"You, are going to live your life like you should have done since you were a kid" Natasha said seriously. "Once we finished this mission, I'm going to help you find your father, parent, whatever you want to call"

"Promise?"

"Promise" She let go of Skye's face. "Now, what are you taking with you?" Skye pulled a metal suitcase over the bed. Once she opened, Natasha could see there were numerous things organized by type. "What's this?"

"Some things I made in my free time" She got a couple of little balls. "Explosives, different things like Clint's arrows" She moved to some chips. "These are the important one today, they're trackers. I'm giving one to the big guy so you'll know where he is in case they separate us"

"They'll probably check for it when he arrive"

"They won't find unless I want they to find it" Skye replied getting a cube from the case then shutting it. "I'll just hack whatever machine they use"

"What's that?" Natasha asked nodding at the cube Skye was putting in her pocket.

"Party" Skye replied smirking.

"I'm not even going to ask, just, don't let your guard down"

"Love you too, Tasha" Skye said smiling at her. "Now let's go, we have two hours and they just received the details of the location"

* * *

"I want to thank you for our help" The President told Steve shaking his hand.

"It's our pleasure" Steve replied. There was a sound from the other side of the door, one of the agents opened and Skye, Natasha and Tony entered. Skye practically ran to Steve's arms when she saw him." Hey"

"Hey" She kissed his cheek and let go of him. "Sup? I'll be your meeting-the-bad-guy friend today" She said looking at the President.

"That's her way of saying, she's your security detail" Tony said, glaring at Steve. The President was looking from Tony to Skye and then to Steve.

"I take it you're the father" Natasha had to turn her head to keep herself from laughing while Tony and Skye faked hurt and Steve simply smiled.

"He's her father, alright" Clint said entering the room. "Perimeter is clear" He nodded to the agents, who left the room. "Stark glared at Cap?" He asked Natasha, putting his bow on the desk.

"Yeah" Came the reply.

"Okay, you need to drink this" Skye said handing the President the chip and a cup of water. He looked at her confused. "It's a tracker, don't worry, their scans won't detect, if they have any" He drank the thing and Skye moved to the computers. "It's on"

"What's the plan?" Clint asked looking at Skye.

"Me and big guy over there are meeting the bad guys in an hour" She put a map on the screen.

"How did you do that?" The President asked seeing her put the image without touching the computer.

"Sorry, that's classified" She said quickly. "Now, I'll drive us there and drive us back, those were his demands"

"And you will protect me? Do you have any training?"

"Something like that" She told him. "We leave in an hour"

"You are a very mysterious young woman"

"I learned from the best" She replied winking to Natasha. "I'll get the car, be out in 20" Skye made her way to the garage and received the keys to a SVU from one of the secret services' agent. "Thanks"

"SKYE" She heard someone shout from behind her. Clint.

"Yeah?"

"You better come back, hear me? If you die, I'm sending Coulson after you, he can guilt trip you to come back" They laughed and Skye got into the car. "Be safe, Kid"

* * *

"We're here" Skye said stopping the car. She left the car, the President behind her. They walked towards a warehouse the seemed to be guard by armed men. "You know who this is, let us in" She told the man without fear. He took pulled out a scan, that she believed was looking for metal. _"Guess what? They are using something you can hack, what a surprise!" _She thought to herself. The guard moved the thing over her body then over the President's. Once he finished, he nodded to another guy who opened the door.

They entered the warehouse, following the guard that leaded them to a bunch of hallways, stopping in front of a door. He opened the door and pushed them inside before closing and locking, the door had an electronic lock system.

"Hi, Mr. President. It's a pleasure to meet you" A man, Clint's age Skye presumed, was sitting on a chair in the middle of the room. She did a quick scan of the area and found out there were four possible exits, all with electronic locks. "What brings a pretty thing like you here?"

"I thought it was a shopping trip" She replied mockingly. The guy grimed. "He's here, what do you want?" He pulled a gun from his back and Skye pulled the President behind her.

"Easy, this is safety measure" He took a dart from his pocket. "I'm going to inject you with this, to guarantee you won't try anything" He said putting the dart on the gun.

"You ain't giving me shit" She replied through her teeth.

"Oh, It's your choice. I give you this, we talk and you can leave or I shoot the President and then I shoot you" Skye sighed and nodded. He got the gun and shot her in the left shoulder, bringing pain.

"Poison" She said in pain. "It takes more than that to take me down" The guys actually laughed.

"I wasn't planning on killing you" He said. "If everything goes according to plan, you'll get the antidote after we're done"

"What do you want?" The President asked surprising Skye with the calm tone he used.

"Here's the deal, you are going to send this amount" He wrote something on a paper. "To the account I'm about to give to you"

"Money?" Skye asked. "You did all this, for money?"

"Oh, thanks for the remainder" He said turning around to nod to a guard. "If you as much as try to find out who the account belong too, we'll kill more people" He gave the President a paper with the account number and the amount.

"You could have just robbed a bank" Skye said, fighting off the pain that was taking over her body.

"Where's the fun in that?" A guard appeared behind them. "You're free to go, bye" He turned around, heading to another door.

"Wait" The President said. "What about her antidote?" The man turned with a smirk on his face.

"I kind of lied, I don't give I damn if she dies" He turned again. "Get them out of here" The guard pushed them through the hallways, Skye using the wall for support. They left the ware house and made their way to the car. Skye was about to seat on the driver seat when the President took her place.

"You are in no condition to drive" He said helping her lay on the back seat. "We need to get you to a hospital"

"No" Skye said seriously, trying to keep conscious. "Take me to the White House" He looked at her confused. "My family is there, they'll know what to do" He nodded and drove off.

* * *

"It's been two hours" Steve said worried. "45 minutes since she reported to us" He said worried.

"Maybe she was focusing on something else" Ward said. "Barton, do you see them?"

"No" Came the reply over the coms. "She didn't contact you?" He asked.

"Not in the last hour" Natasha replied. "If she's hurt and trying to protect him at the same time, she wouldn't be able to hack"

"Wait a second" Clint's voice said through the coms. "I see the car" He said. "Damn it, Skye" He said suddenly and they could hear him moving.

"What?" Natasha asked running to the entrance.

"She's not driving" They heard him say. Natasha opened the door in time to see Clint getting a weak Skye from the backseat. "I'll be damned if she comes back from a mission without an injure"

"She said it was poison, they shot her with something" The President said.

"SHIELD's has a base twenty minutes from here" Natasha said checking Skye's pulse. "Weak pulse"

"Get in the car, I'll drive" Tony said getting in the driver seat. Steve went to the passenger seat. Natasha and Clint with Skye in the back.

* * *

"I must say, I never seem someone get hurt this many times in such a short period of time" The doctor said. "She's been at SHIELD for a couple of months and has more injures than level three agents" He said looking at her file.

"Believe me, we try to prevent that" Clint said. "Is she going to be alright?" He asked looking at Skye through the glass. The doctors transferred her to an insolation room while she was unconscious.

"We managed to take the poison out of her system, which is good" The doctor said. "But" He was interrupted by Tony.

"I hate buts"

"But" The doctor started again. "The poison almost destroyed her immune system so we're going to do a bone marrow transplant"

"Then she will be okay?" Steve asked.

"She may need to take a feel meds to help with the pain but that's it" He put her file under his arm. "We took a blood sample to see if we had any donors that match but it would be better if it came from her father" All heads snapped at him.

"You know who her father is?" Natasha asked surprised.

"I presumed you knew since she's been here for months now" The doctor said. "We ran in the system it was pretty easy to find"

"So, her father is an agent?" Clint asked.

"Not really" He replied. "Her father is in the system, but he's not an agent" He took a paper out of the file and showed them. "Her blood matches yours, Mr. Stark"

* * *

There is going to be a sequel don't worry. Let me know what do you think of the finale.

I really hope you like this.

Ideas for future stories are welcome through review or PM.

See ya.


End file.
